Cambios
by tsuki hatake
Summary: Itachi pensaba que nunca volvería a amar, mas el conocer a esa persona especial lo hiso cambiar de opinion
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia no es creada con fines de lucro!

Prologo

Soledad.. ¡sí! El sentimiento de soledad es la forma más fácil para describir lo que siento, a pesar de verme rodeado de un conjunto de ruidosos jóvenes que discuten por trivialidades; mi alma experimenta una soledad insoportable, siempre fui una persona solitaria mas nunca sufrí el abandono del que ahora soy presa, tal vez el sentimiento no lo puedan entender, en el pasado a pesar de mi apatía a socializar con las personas, me sentía completo y en armonía, la compañía de mi pequeño hermano y familia era más que suficiente para sentirme amado y comprendido, pero ahora todo se ha hecho trisas.

Cuando ingrese a la universidad una mar de nuevas posibilidades se mostro a mí y un sinfín de mujeres se mostro casi al instante deseosas de mi compañía; todas estas nuevas experiencias ejercían en mi una incomodidad inexplicable, ya que al estar habituado a una vida tranquila esto me producía un shock emocional.

El primer gran cambio que sufrió mi estilo de vida fue el instalarme en una pensión para estudiantes, donde alquilo una pequeña habitación lo suficientemente re confortable y cómoda para mi vida estudiantil.

Mi primer día como estudiante universitario fue toda una travesía, pues al instalarme en mi nueva habitación un grupo de jóvenes se sitúo en ella para darme la bienvenida; la conmoción causada por mis nuevos compañeros de casa me provoco tal molestia que empezaba a enfadarme, mi naturaleza pacifica disminuía conforme escuchaba los interminables cuchicheos de mis visitantes, por gracias divina mi primo óbito Uchiha también residía en esa pensión, él fue el encargado de calmar el entusiasmo generado por mis visitantes; sumado a todo eso, después de instalarme planeaba visitar la universidad para familiarizarme con las instalaciones pero mis intensiones fueron interrumpidas por mi simpático primo, el cual consideraba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, alegaba que cuando empezaran las clases me iría adaptando a ellas, - .Lo más importante por el momento es darte a conocer socialmente- con una mirada picara argumento mi primo; pero no todo fue en vano y mi apatía se desvaneció cuando la vi en esa fiesta de bienvenida que mi primo me había organizado.

Ahora se preguntaran la razón por la cual en este momento me siento solo y deprimido, si todo había comenzado perfectamente, mi solitaria existencia se había colmado de nuevos y antiguos amigo; incluso me había vuelto flexible al asistir u organizar una que otra fiesta, y por ultimo algo que jamás pensé siquiera en hacer, salir con la hermosa criatura que había conocido en aquella fiesta de bienvenida, ¡Sí! una mujer es la causante de esta fría soledad instalada en mi corazón.

Etto ps espero sus comentario, ya que es mi primera historia asi que no sean muy severos siii? Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En la tranquilidad de una habitación se escucha el pausado pero constante respirar de un muchacho de 18 años, su cabello largo y negro esta desparramado en una almohada, alborotado por una intranquila noche, a pesar de estar en este momento plácidamente dormido; la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño; los acontecimientos de días atrás lo tenían perturbado, la persona a la que creía amar más que a el mismo lo había traicionado, y sumado a todo esto estaba el hecho de que tenía que verla todos los días; el joven comienza a abrir perezosamente sus ojos, el ruido provocado por sus compañeros de casa se ha filtrado a su habitación, sin aun desear levantarse, lentamente se incorpora en su cama, el no es un hombre perezoso sino todo lo contrario, pero el estrés de los exámenes finales, el caos emocional y sus innumerables compromisos lo tienen al borde de un colapso nervioso; con toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee se dirige al baño para ducharse, el agua tibia relaja sus muy bien marcados músculos, disfrutando la calidez del momento, lleva sus manos hacia sus sienes las masajea lentamente tratando de relajar su mente, el leve movimiento produce un alivio temporal, ya que él es cociente de que tendrá que tomar algunas píldoras para la cefalea que produjo el escaso sueño obtenido.

Después de haberse duchado y secado las últimas gotas de agua en su cuerpo, Itachi se encamina a su armario, distraídamente toma algunas prendas de este, mas al halar la última de ellas, una bufanda cae al suelo; al observarla se da cuenta de cuantos recuerdos trae a su mente esa simple prenda; y sin quererlo imágenes de la última vez que vio a Kurenai usarla se apoderan de sus pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

En una banca de un parque se encuentra una mujer de cabellos azabaches sentada, al parecer espera a alguien, pues su vista se pasea por los alrededores como buscando a una persona, su mirada es una mescla de melancolía y nerviosismo, sin que ella se dé cuenta, un hombre alto y apuesto se acerca a ella, dando una caricia a su sedoso cabello y luego desliza una mano hacia su cuello el cual se encuentra arropado por una bufanda lila, el tacto del desconocido le hace erizarse la piel, en consecuencia ella voltea hacía él para verse en los ojos de Uchiha Itachi, y aunque sus mejillas se tiñen levente de rojo, su nerviosismo es más que palpable, y al instante unas palabras se forman en sus labios carmesí;

- Tenemos que hablar.. Itachi yo- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de su amante.

-Lo sé, pero déjame disfrutar de tu compañía una vez más- vuelve a besarla, de una forma apasionada e insaciable; los ojos rubí de Kurenai derraman unas cuantas lagrimas, al saber que pronto romperá el corazón del muchacho que la besa como si de ello dependiera su vida, mas sus sentimientos y las circunstancias no son las favorables para corresponder todo el amor que Itachi le brinda.

-dime que es lo que quieres hacer- habla Itachi al mismo tiempo que seca las lagrimas de la mujer frente a él, y con una mirada honesta ella responde, -un paseo por el parque me parce bien, después podemos comer en el restaurant italiano cerca de la pensión y para terminar el día podemos tomar un café en tu casa y hablar tranquilamente- titubeante termina la frase, Itachi solo asiente en respuesta positiva a los planes de ella.

El día trascurrió tal cual Kurenai lo planeo, ambos rieron y se divirtieron, ocasionalmente se besaban y acariciaban como cualquier otra pareja en una cita, mas ambos sabían que ellos no eran cualquier pareja.

**Fin flash back **

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados por el sereno pero constante golpeteo en su puerta, Itachi dejo la bufanda en su lugar y poniéndose la camisa que tenía en manos abrió desinteresadamente la puerta, frente a él un sonriente Yahiko se presentaba;- Buen día! Itachi-san; el desayuno está listo, Kisame- sempai a preparado omelets y jugo de naranja- Itachi solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, esperando que el joven se retirara, permaneció en el borde de la puerta, mas Yahiko continuo- Itachi-san, se que últimamente no ha tenido muchos ánimos, pero… yo creo que si nos acompaña al partido de esta noche, se despejara un poco, y a demás es la final de campeonato, y me gustaría que mis amigos estén allí apoyándome- los dijo todo esto con cautela pues no deseaba incomodar a Itachi, ya que el ánimo alegre que había surgido en el, se estaba esfumando;- estaré allí, no me perdería por nada verte jugar, Yahiko- chan- la sonrisa falsa de Itachi, no convención a Yahiko, mas la respuesta afirmativa le daba esperanzas de que Itachi saliera con ellos.- bueno Yahiko- chan, bajare en un instante, con permiso- y sin esperar respuesta de su compañero, Itachi cerró la puerta; Yahiko se retiro a la cocina, pues sus camaradas lo esperaban para iniciar, era casi una costumbre el reunirse a desayunar todos los fines de semana, los horarios desiguales de la semana, no les permitían interactuar más que en las noches cuando todos, por lo general se encontraban exhaustos y anhelantes de descansar, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, actividades o discusiones y se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En el comedor se encontraban algunos inquilinos, alrededor de una mesa redonda lo suficientemente grande como para una veintena de personas; al llegar Yahiko observo a sus compañeros; Sasori y Deidara discutían sobre arte, Óbito leía un libro, por la portada y el sonrojo de este podía apostar que el libro era un regalo del inseparable amigo de este, kakashi-sempai; Hidan se encontraba meditabundo como siempre, Zetsu y Kakutsu estaban absortos haciendo la contabilidad de la pensión, aun que el primero tenía cara de aburrimiento; cuando Nagato y Kisame salieron de la cocina con los alimentos, el delicioso aroma provoco que todos los jóvenes dejaran sus actividades para concentrarse en el festín, Yahiko movió una silla para sentarse y con el ruido de esta, todos los reunidos alrededor de la mesa lo observaron; y era obvio lo que ellos le preguntaron sin siquiera hablar,- Me ha dicho que bajara en un instante- dijo rendido; - iré por el- un molesto Óbito empezaba a levantarse de su lugar; - No- reprocho Sasori,- Necesita tiempo, es normal que se comporte de esa forma- lo dijo como una orden a Óbito; y sin discutir pero con el seño fruncido Óbito volvió a tomar asiento; lentamente empezaron una conversación trivial mientras se servían el desayuno.

Sin mucho interés, Itachi bajaba las escaleras, era necesario alimentarse y aunque prefería consumir sus alimentos en las soledad de su habitación, no lo consentía educado, un bufido se escapo de sus labios al saberse derrotado, tendría que convivir con sus compañeros y parecer más tranquilo, si demostraba su verdadero estado de ánimo, todos querrían alentarlo a su forma y eso sería muy problemático.

Al llegar a su destino, tomo asiento a lado de Sasori, sin duda el más sensato de todos ellos, se sirvió un omelet, un poco de verduras y una vaso de jugo; óbito, Deidara, Hidan y Yahiko lo miraban expectantes, como esperando que el hiciera alguna afirmación, mas esta nunca llego, en cambio Nagato, zetsu, Sasori, Kisame y Kakutsu eran partidarios de darle tiempo a su duelo; la mirada de Itachi se concentraba en sus alimentos, ignorando por completo la charla de sus amigos, cuando decidió servirse un poco mas de jugo de la jarra dispuesta en la mesa, se percato del libro naranja que se encontraba al lado del plato de óbito; ese libro lo trasporto a la última noche que permaneció con Kurenai; pero antes de que sus pensamientos fueran envueltos por ese recuerdo, se levanto de su lugar, dio gracias por los alimentos y se retiro a su habitación, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos por su frialdad.

Una vez en su habitación se dejo llevar por el sublime recuerdo de esa apasionante noche.

Notas de la autora:

Muchas grax aby, esta historia no sería continuada sin tus porras xD Etto y muchas gracias por las dos personitas que me dejaron comen, no saben los mucho que me alentaron U.u, perdón estoi emotiva xD Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Flash Back **

Al llegar a la pensión la pareja se traslado a la habitación de Itachi era un día festivo y por suerte era viernes así que el fin de semana seria más largo y en consecuencia su primo, que era su vecino a la derecha había ido de mini vacaciones a una playa cerca de la ciudad, y Hidan su vecino a la izquierda se había marchado a un retiro espiritual; cuan conveniente era esta situación tal pareciese que el destino les brindaba la oportunidad para amarse por última vez; Kurenai se apresuro a tomar asiento en la cama de Itachi; los ojos carmín de la mujer estudiaron la habitación, y al posarse en un buro junto a la cama, vio un libro de color naranja "Icha Icha Paradise" era su titulo, una sonrisa se formo en la mente de Kurenai, mas no la exteriorizó, al notar el joven de lo que su bella amante observaba se ruborizo, el no era afecto a este tipo de lectura, el hostigamiento de su primo lo hizo ceder a la petición de este, leer el dichoso libro, el cual según óbito y kakashi lo convertirían en un amante irresistible; se acerco a ella, tomo asiento a su lado, la mujer trato hablar, más sus palabras fueron cortadas por la pasión de Itachi; el era consciente de lo que se a avecinaba, lo supo desde que la conoció, Kurenai no era una mujer libre, ella tenía una relación de años con el abogado Asuma, pero los compromisos demandantes de este lo mantenían casi todo el tiempo fuera del país, y así empezó su relación, para ella al principio no era más que diversión y sexo, pero para Itachi era mucho mas ya que al conocerla inmediatamente se identifico con ella y además de ser con la primera en intimar, el se enamoro tan perdidamente que no le importaba la edad y el hecho de que fuera su maestra de lenguas extranjeras.

Los besos demandantes y desesperados de los amantes borraron todo indicio de conversación, las palabras sobraban y la ropa estorbaba; separándose de Kurenai, Itachi comenzó a desnudarla lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior, cuan perfecta era su visión, el cuerpo maduro y exuberante de la mujer frente a él lo volvía loco de pasión y lujuria; Ella por su parte al ver el éxtasis que causaba en el joven, procedió a quitarle pausadamente la camisa, rozando sus dedos en la piel del ya excitado muchacho, acaricio y beso el trabajado pecho, causado que la piel de este se erizara, la mujer recostó al muchacho, posicionándose levemente sobre él; sus manos expertas se posaron en el miembro de este, masajeando sobre la tela del pantalón, mientras jugueteaba en esa zona sus ojos se dirigieron al rostro enrojecido del joven, sus perfectas facciones estaban contorsionadas de una manera sensual y sugerente, ella por su parte empezaba a sentir un calor que nacía en su parte intima y moría en sus erectos pezones, el cosquilleo en ellos era tan intenso que ínsito a su amante a incorporarse, quedando el rostro de este frente a sus senos, Kurenai dejo de estimular el pene de Itachi para desabrochar el sostén de encaje negro que aprisionaba sus perfectos pechos, masajeo uno de ellos y sin pudor lo acerco a los labios de su amante; los labios se entreabrieron, succionado el rosado pezón, la lengua lamió la aureola que lo rodeaba; la sensación húmeda y tersa de la caricia de Itachi, provoco un escalofrió en ella, excitándola; las manos de él se encontraban apretujando los glúteos de su amada, mientras las de ella trataban desesperadamente deshacerse del pantalón de él; sin embargo la posición adquirida no le permitía la facilidad para librarse de la prenda, así que algo contrariado Itachi se separo de ella, cambio la postura, acostó a Kurenai en la cama boca arriba; ansioso se despojo del pantalón y de su bóxer, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, su erecto miembro clamaba por la mujer bajo el, llevo sus manos a las pantis de esta, despojándola de ellas; al saberse desnuda, Kurenai separó sus piernas instintivamente, invitando a su amante a posarse sobre ella, entendiendo el mensaje Itachi se coloco entre ellas, llevo inmediatamente sus labios a los exuberantes senos de la mujer, degustándolos y devorándolos salvajemente; este acto produjo que Kurenai arqueara levemente su espalda provocando un encuentro más intenso entre el pecho en turno y la boca de Itachi, mientras sus labios se deleitaban con tan exquisito manjar, la mano izquierda apretujaba fogosamente el otro seno, jugando con el pezón, estas acciones acrecentaban el libido de la mujer, induciendo en su parte intima un humedecimiento notorio pues Itachi al rosar levemente su miembro en esta zona, sintió el liquido tibio y viscoso que surgía de allí, suavemente retiro la mano izquierda del seno para situarla en los labios vaginales, al sentir los dedos de su amante, Kurenai soltó un sonoro gemido; el joven entonces la beso pasionalmente tratando de ahogar los jadeos de ella, mientras tanto estimulaba el clítoris y los pliegues vaginales, bañando así sus dedos con el liquido de su amada, para introducirlos dentro de ella, cuando Itachi sintió sus dedos completamente empapados en la esencia de Kurenai, introdujo tres de ellos simulando una penetración, al sentirse invadida, Kurenai gimió y empezó un vaivén con sus cadera, los sonidos provenientes de ella, excitaban cada vez más al joven a tal punto que su erección se tornaba dolorosa, decidido a poseerla en ese momento, Itachi retiro sus dedos y trato de penetrarla, mas su acción fue interrumpida, Kurenai aprovecho el desenfreno pasional para cambiar de posición, obligo a Itachi a recostarse sobre la cama, la mirada de este parecía un poco molesta sin embargo a la mujer no le importo, tomo sobre sus manos el erecto miembro, masturbándolo, desvaneciendo del rostro de Itachi cualquier signo de disgusto; los gemidos del hombre eran sensuales y roncos, entonces Kurenai aproximo sus labios entreabiertos al pene, estimulándolo con su lengua y poco a poco introduciéndolo completamente dentro de esta, la sensación de la cavidad succionando y lamiendo, estremeció a Itachi; la mujer al sentir el éxtasis de su amante retiro su boca para introducir el miembro mojado y palpitante dentro de su vagina, al sentir la nueva sensación, Itachi jadeo y Kurenai se arqueo levemente comenzando un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y alternando un vaivén de sus caderas; Itachi sentía la fricción en su miembro, los espasmos de la cavidad lo enloquecían; Kurenai gemía y aumentaba salvajemente la velocidad de los movimientos; aumentando la pasión, Itachi sitúo sus manos en los pechos de la mujer, pellizcando los pezones y masajeando circularmente el resto de ellos; duraron varios minutos amándose en esa posición hasta que una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Kurenai en el momento en que Itachi eyaculo, su interior fue invadido por el semen de este y un espasmo se formo en su vientre dando por terminada su lujuria.

Fin Flash Back

El joven salió de la ducha, los recuerdos le habían excitado, y para calmar su libido decidió tomar otro baño; renovado, se dispuso a salir de su habitación, planeaba ocuparse de los últimos detalles para la llegada de su hermano menor Uchiha sasuke, y aunque se sentía levemente mejorado, la opresión en su corazón seguía latente.

Notas de la autora:

Woolitas! Perdón por la demora pero no tenia inter y a demás estoii en una crisis familiar U.u Etto ps espero sus comentarios porfavor xD es que asi se si les ha gustado o no! Ya estoii trabajando en el capitulo cuatro, la vdd se me ha hacho un poco difícil! Bueno si más que decir se despide Tsuki Hatake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Durante toda la tarde Uchiha Itachi había alistado los pormenores para el arribo de su hermano menor, había hablado con el dueño de la pensión para pedirle permiso de que sasuke y Naruto mejor amigo de este, pudieran vivir allí, después de obtener el permiso; se encamino al instituto a donde ingresarían los dos jóvenes; el instituto estaba afiliado a la universidad a la que Itachi asistía, el ser un estudiante destacado facilito la admisión tanto de sasuke como de naruto, ya que este último no tenia notas totalmente satisfactorias, entrego el papeleo correspondiente de cada uno a la secretaria de la decano; lánguidamente el joven salió de la oficina del decano, miro al reloj sobre la pared del pasillo de espera, aun quedaban un par de horas para que el partido de fútbol empezara; decidido salió del lugar hacia la cafetería de la universidad, esperando que esta estuviera en servicio pues ya era muy tarde, el leve rugido de su estomago era molesto; últimamente no ingería los alimentos a las horas adecuadas, produciéndole malestares estomacales, regañándose a si mismo llego a la cafetería, tomo asiento en la primera mesa que vio, el lugar estaba casi desolado, había unas cuantas personas y por lo que pudo intuir se trataba de algunas jovencitas que presentarían algún examen final; era fin de semestre , era común ver a los jóvenes ensimismados en sus libros sin poner atención a su alrededor; el joven tomo el menú, lo leyó desinteresadamente y a los pocos minutos ordeno algo ligero; mientras esperaba por su comida, por la puerta de la cafetería, Kurenai y su futuro esposo ingresaban por ella; el corazón de Itachi casi se detiene, el había tratado de evitarla casi por tres semanas pero era casi imposible y ahora la miraba fijamente , la joven al sentirse observada no pudo más que voltear y sus ojos carmín se encontraron con una mirada tan oscura como la noche, Kurenai le sonrió cálidamente mas el contacto visual fue breve, ya que ella se había girado para charlar serenamente con Asuma.

Itachi caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, su lento caminar no era por falta de fuerza, era la falta de concentración e interés lo que parecía frenar su marcha; el dolor punzante que sentía en el corazón era tan intenso que sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, mas su orgullo lo mantenía en pie; cuan apacible se mostraba Kurenai con respecto a su relación, incluso le había sonreído cálidamente, ella actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, como si fueran viejos amigos que compartían un cariño fraternal; y el dolor que sentía ahora se trasformaba en enojo y frustración; él había aceptado de buena gana terminar la relación y guardar el secreto; sacrifico sus sentimientos para que ella fuera feliz, mas eso no le permitía a Kurenai torturarlo de esa manera, porque con cada inocente sonrisa y casta mirada apuñalaba su corazón.

Había ingerido el ultimo bocado de su comida, en cuanto vio a Kurenai en la cafetería se sintió incomodo y fuera de lugar así que sin pensarlo dos veces solicitó su orden para llevar. Abatido y enojado sacó una chaqueta de su armario, se abrigo con ella y dispuesto a olvidar sus problemas emocionales se dispuso asistir al partido de Futbol de Yahiko.

El bullicio del estadio no dejaba escuchar a Itachi las instrucciones que óbito le indicaba por celular para que este llegara a su objetivo, sus compañeros ya le habían reservado un asiento; esquivando algunos empujones y tropezando levemente llego a su destino; zetsu, Sasori y Óbito se encontraban ocupado los asientos siguiente al de Itachi y en el asiento anterior al de él se encontraba Deidara, en las gradas superiores Kakutsu, Hidan y Kisame estaban ya sentados esperando a que el partido comenzará.

-Iie kakashi, ya tengo novio- una jovencita de cabellos azulados respondía nerviosamente.

- Vamos! No soy celoso- aseguro una voz profunda; al escucharla Itachi volteo para confirmar sus sospechas, un peli plateado trataba tenazmente de seducir a Konan; y por primera vez en semanas sonrió honestamente; Kakashi hatake, amigo inseparable de su primo; trataba cada vez que podía conquistar a Konan; a Itachi le divertía ver como ponía en apuros a la pobre novia de Yahiko.

- Eres un aprovechado kakashi, ella es mia!- óbito exclamo con una mirada picara, provocando un intenso sonrojo en la muchacha.

-Iie! Soy de Yahiko- pronuncio una alterada Konan, y lo que provoco su afirmación fueron miradas picaras de parte de Kakashi y óbito, el resto ignoro la conversación a sabiendas de que si participaban a la pobre chica le causarían una mayor incomodidad a excepto de Itachi que sonreía al ver cómo era presa de la broma de su primo y de kakashi; Konan se puso roja como tomate intuyendo lo que las mirada daban a entender; queriendo escapar se levanto de su lugar, mas una cálida mano sujeto su muñeca.

- yo te cambiare el lugar Konan- chan, no permitiré que estos pervertidos te priven de disfrutar del partido- Itachi le sonrió a la colorada muchacha

-y tu como llegaste hasta acá?- pregunto un contrariado kakashi.

-bueno tengo mis trucos- le giño un ojo a la peli azulada.

-heee! Lo que pasa es que nos quieres dar gane!- dijo un supuestamente molesto óbito, causando que Konan aflojara el agarre y se sonrojara una vez más.

-no le tomes importancia a lo que dicen estos dos, yo se que le eres fiel a Yahiko- la chica le sonrío ante tal aseveración.

- Creó que lo mejor es que yo me cambie de lugar, ella no podrá saltar los lugares con esa falda, además hay unas chicas muy guapas por allá- declaro juguetonamente kakashi.

- bueno pues toma ya asiento baka!, que está a punto de comenzar el partido- un molesto Hidan decía, mientras que por la cabeza de Kakashi se asomaba una gotita.

El marcador estaba empatado y solo quedaban 5 minutos para que terminara el partido; algunos espectadores abucheaban, entre estos estaba Deidara y Hidan que no dejaban de gritarle al réferi que era un vendido, otros animaban a su equipo como Konan que no paraba de gritarle a todo pulmón a Yahiko, existía otro grupo que más que observar el partido, contemplaban la belleza de las animadora tal era el caso de kakashi y óbito; los analizadores, los cuales trazaban tácticas mentales para ganarle al oponente aunque solo fuera en su imaginación en este grupo se podía clasificar a Itachi y Sasori, a diferencia de todos lo que ocupan este tipo de fanáticos, estos dos si expresaban sus ideas ya que Yahiko era capitán del equipo y además gozaban de la mistad del entrenador Iruka sensei, y por último se hallaban los que solo disfrutaban del partido sobresaltándose un poco o encogiéndose en sus lugares según el avance del partido.

Y en el último momento, segundos antes de que el réferi diera por terminado el juego, los acelerados corazones se detuvieron, las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y los ojos se agrandaron, -Goooool- el grito entusiasta del comentarista sobresalto al público; los fans del equipo ganador festejaban saltando de un lado para otro o abrasándose entre sí.

-Yahiko-kun- manifiesto una entusiasmada Konan, corrió hacia él y le abrazo.

-te mojare- dijo alegremente el chico

-no importa- contesto la joven, acto seguido se besaron

- que melosos mm…- exclamo con cara de hastió Deidara.

-tienes envidia por qué no tienes novia-le reprendió Sasori al rubio

-resulta que no necesito a una chica a mi lado, el arte explosivo es mi pasión mmm…- profirió el rubio con un brillo resplandeciente en sus pupilas.

-pues resulta, que eso a lo que llamas arte, no lo es – replico orgullosamente el pelirrojo.

- bueno, bueno, el arte es tan relativo- kakashi los interrumpió tocándoles un hombro a cada uno- además esta noche es para celebrar la victoria de los Akatsuki, no es así Yahiko-chan- agrego guiñándole un ojo, el peli plata.

-hai! Kakashi- san.- manifestó Yahiko.

- entonces les parce bien ir al neko, es un bar nuevo que inauguraron hace algunos días por aquí cerca, es..- el discurso de kakashi fue evitado por un sonoro estruendo, y no era que el cielo estuviera anunciando una tormenta, era el estomago hambriento del joven cerca de él; Itachi se sonrojo levemente, en toda su vida nunca había pasado por situaciones vergonzosas, tenía el control de su cuerpo y del medio que lo rodeaba, tal parecía que en esta ocasión no; los ayunos a los que se había sometido últimamente se habían manifestando en un estruendo tan sonoro que todos sus compañeros pudieron escucharlo; la rostro burlón de Kakashi formo una sonrisa y procedió – creo que Itachi se opone al plan- profirió sarcásticamente este, Itachi entreabrió los labios para protestar pero antes de hacerlo su primo se le adelanto

- yo opino lo mismo kakashi- san- dijo despreocupadamente Óbito

- pues… tanto ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito- alego con voz cansina Yahiko.

-ok! Pizza para todos! Mmm… – grito un muy divertido Deidara; Todos los integrantes movieron afirmativamente sus cabezas.

Recostado en su cama el joven de largos cabellos negros, recordaba los sucesos del día, sin duda este había estado lleno de diferentes sentimientos; resoplo dándose cuenta de que tena frente a él la solución para su mal de amores, el tiempo que compartió con sus amigos se sintió bien, sin ninguna sentimiento de tristeza, y aunque es estos momentos sentía levemente un vacio en su corazón, ya no era tan inmenso como para encerrarse en sí mismo, la sanación sería difícil y llevaría su tiempo, lo más natural claro estaba, el primer amor nunca se olvida, deja marcas en todo tu ser; Itachi se giro dándole la espalda a su escritorio, resoplo nuevamente, el cansancio lo empezaba a vencer, y con el ultimo atisbo de conciencia se juro seguir adelante y buscar la felicidad.

Notas autora:

Buenop ps ya terminado el capitulo 4 etto probablemente me retrase con el siguiente U.u tengo muchas cosas que hacer U.u a demás mi papi está hospitalizado; y una vez más sus comentarios me harían muy bien …. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El leve murmullo producido por las personas que transitaban agitadas y apresuradas por la estación de trenes, no lograba llegar a los oídos de un joven de cabellos negros, este daba vueltas en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, observado ocasionalmente el reloj situado en una de las paredes del recinto; su rostro se torno serio e impaciente al notar que ya habían pasado más de una hora desde su arribo; las 11 am marcaban las manecillas del reloj; giro buscando apoyo en su acompañante, y su rostro se deformo en una mueca de incredulidad; Su joven amigo se encontraba plácidamente dormitando en una de las bancas de madera; el rostro del rubio dormilón se encontraba sonriente, tal panorama enfado mas a Sasuke; Naruto había dormido casi todo el viaje y aun así se encontraba tomando una siesta; desencajado y furioso Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el rubio agitándolo como si de un muñeco de paja se tratara, tal ataque ocasiono que Naruto pataleara y sollozara como un pequeño niño; tras unos momentos naruto se incorporo.

-¿Qué está mal contigo teme?-pregunto molesto Naruto;

-¿conmigo? Dobe!- manifiesto sasuke, sintiendo como el enfado se apoderaba otra vez de su razón- Me pasa que ya tenemos más de una hora esperando a Itachi- tras una pausa, agrego- el nunca se demora y para colmo no sé quien perdió la dirección de la pensión- las últimas palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

-gomenasai sasuke- se disculpo el rubio, encogiéndose en su lugar- demo ¿por qué no le llamas?- propuso serenamente el chico de dorados cabellos.

- ¿y tú qué crees que he estado haciendo? ¿Dormir?- alego aburrido el azabache.- No me contesta, al parecer tiene apagado su celular – añadió cansado; tomo asiento junto a naruto; tratando de pensar en la causa de la demora de Itachi.

-pensé que le habías avisado que llegaríamos antes de lo planeado- argumento pacientemente el rubio.

-Lo hice, le mande varios mensajes de texto ayer por la noche- suspiro Sasuke

Ambos chicos permanecieron sentados en un silencio sereno, ideando mentalmente cada uno como salir de su pequeño problema; un gruñido intenso rompió la calma del momento, un sonrojado naruto miraba a sasuke que comenzaba a sonreír, el estomago del rubio se había manifestado clamando por algo de alimento; sin duda, de alguna manera el estar con Naruto hacia más soportable cualquier situación por mas adversa que fuera, pensaba divertido el moreno.

Itachi cepillaba sus dientes con esmero, una par de horas más e iría en busca de su hermano a la estación, terminando su labor, se dirigió a su escritorio para recoger su billetera y celular, cuando tomo en sus manos el móvil se percato de que estaba apagado, trato de encenderlo más no lo logro, entonces recordó este se había descargado la noche anterior después de la llamada de óbito en el estadio; busco el cargador en uno de los cajones del escritorio; minutos después de haber conectado su celular, lo prendió, acto seguido, este vibro avisando al muchacho que tenia mensajes sin leer.

El pelinegro se encaminaba lo más velozmente que podía a la estación, tenía más de una hora de retraso, de seguro sasuke ya estaba ardiendo de ira, el solo pensarlo ponía la piel de gallina a Itachi, no por miedo claro estaba, ya que él era mucho más hábil en artes marciales que el pequeño sasuke, más bien era por la posición que el menor tendría; el joven de largos cabellos calculaba que al menos le tomaría una semana recuperarse del berrinche a sasuke y soportarlo no sería nada fácil.

Decidido sasuke se levanto, sujeto su equipaje y le dedico una mirada confiada a Naruto;

-acaso tratas de coquetearme sasuke kun- dijo pícaramente Naruto con respecto a la mirada que le dedico el pelinegro; y una vez más el azabache estrujaba frenéticamente al rubio;

- Naruto! Baka!- profería sasuke;

-ya! Ya!- Exclamaba un semiinconsciente naruto – si entendí la indirecta, solo bromeaba-gotitas de sudor surcaban su rostro; Tras la breve disputa, Naruto imito al moreno; a paso seguro los dos jóvenes hombres se dirigieron a la salida de la estación ferraría; al salir de la edificación, ambos muchachos examinaron alrededor en busca de un restaurant, sasuke paseaba su mirada sobre los locales contiguos a la estación, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención, un hombre alto y de cabello largo ondeaba su mano como en un saludo, enfocando sus ojos pudo observar claramente que se trataba de su hermano mayor; una vez que este estuvo frente a él le miro molesto.

-Gomenasai Imoto chan – jadeando pronuncio Itachi

-hum- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el mayor;- es hora de irnos Naruto- sasuke lo dijo como si de una orden se tratase, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Naruto?- exclamo con duda y volteo en busca del rubio; El moreno menor se sorprendió al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, Itachi toco un hombro de sasuke, al sentir la mano de su hermano, sasuke giro a verlo, el mayor solo realizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicando a Sasuke que mirara hacia la dirección a la que el observaba; inmediatamente sasuke obedeció; Naruto se encontraba en una restaurant, tranquilamente devorando un plato enorme de ramen; sasuke solo suspiro derrotado; ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia donde el chico de dorados cabellos se encontraba.

El día había transcurrido sin ningún inconveniente, y ahora los jóvenes se encontraban en la pensión, Itachi los había presentado con los demás residentes; mientras el grupo daba la bienvenida a los nuevos inquilinos; Itachi dio un suspiro de alivio; en algún momento de la jornada las pequeñas discusiones entre naruto y sasuke lograron irritarlo; asiendo que este se planteara la razón por la cual esos dos eran amigos inseparables; ambos jóvenes eran totalmente opuestos, Naruto era un joven alegre, entusiasta y en cierto grado sentimental, por otro lado sasuke era reservado, calculador y distante; sin embargo parecían encajar a la perfección, solo se necesitaba una mirada por parte de alguno de ellos y el otro la interpretaba con precisión; a demás estaba el hecho de que Sasuke parcia solo sonreírle al rubio; ante tal pensamiento Itachi se turbo, la idea de que su hermano y el Uzumaki tuvieran más que una amistad se formo en la mente del mayor, produciendo que este los observara con algo de recelo.

-te encuentras bien?- pronuncio óbito

- Etto si!- sonrió forzosamente Itachi

-pues no lo parece, a demás porque miras de esa forma a sasuke y a su ruidoso amigo?- pregunto con leve interés el Uchiha mayor.

-solo….- pensó antes de hablar- no es nada, olvidalo; voy a mostrarles su habitación a sasuke y a naruto, con permiso- sin duda aun no era tiempo de darle a conocer su teoría a su pervertido primo, no hasta estar seguro de que existiera algo de veracidad en esta; el joven bufo fastidiado.

Itachi se tumbo en su mullida cama, el cansancio le había provocado un leve dolor muscular, la caminata por todo el centro comercial comprando lo necesario para la estadía de Sasuke y Naruto era la causante de su fatiga, el día en si fue entretenido, el dolor que asedia constantemente su corazón no se manifestó, sin embargo ahora en la comodidad de su habitación, el dolor empezaba a torturarlo, el aroma de Kurenai estaba impregnado en las almohadas como si ella se encontrara a su lado, torturado por los recuerdos que el aroma invocaba; rudamente el joven las lanzo lejos de él, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlas enviado a la lavandería, bufo fastidiado, rodó sobre su lecho quedado con el rostro frente a su ventana, cerró los ojos tratando de ahuyentar de sus pensamientos los fantasmas que lo asechaban y sin darse cuenta el joven cayó rendido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Uchiha Itachi despertó abruptamente, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, y su respiración entrecortada le causaba un poco de molestia, se levanto poco a poco, consternado por la pesadilla de la noche anterior, tan sumido se encontraba recordándola que no se percato de del silencio reinante en la pensión, se dirigió al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha; el calor que lo recorría era re confortable, relajado como se encontraba agudizo sus sentidos para captar algún sonido producido por alguno de sus compañeros; pero el único sonido existente era el de la regadera, este suceso le desencajo, se apresuro a salir del baño, se vistió unos jeans y una camiseta negra con un estampado de su banda favorita "Nightwish" , se amarro las agujetas de los coverses y emprendió la exploración por la pensión, toco a la puerta de Hidan pues era la más cercana sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, extrañado, empezó a hacer lo mismo con las demás puertas hasta llegar a la de Sasuke que se encontraba en el tercer piso, y cuando este se disponía a golpear la puerta, la conversación que se llevaba a cabo detrás de esta lo invadió de curiosidad..

-Vamos naruto deja meterla- la voz de su imoto parecía ansiosa

-Pero Sasuke.. Está muy grande- replicaba el rubio

- es solo unos centímetros más grande que la tuya – objeto el moreno- ¿estás listo?- pregunto sasuke

-etto pues no pero adelante- snif lloriqueaba el otro

-no entra naruto- pronunciaba con voz pesada el peli negro

-te lo dije sasuke snif… me lo vas a rasgar… snif..-

-deja de llorar teme, ya la voy a sacar-

- espera dobe!- afirmo naruto dejando de lloriquear- y si la metes de otra forma?-

-¿Cómo teme?- cuestiono incrédulo sasuke

-pues déjame mostrarte, ahora yo la meteré- dijo alegremente Naruto

El rubio sostenía en sus manos una laptop de tamaño promedio y sobre la cama de sasuke se encontraba un morral en forma de rana perteneciente a este, ágilmente empezó a introducirla en el morral encajando perfectamente en el.

-Te lo dije sasuke, debíamos de meterla de otra forma-sonrió con autosuficiencia Naruto

-uhm… a veces si piensas Dobe-

Itachi estaba totalmente consternado, su cuerpo no le respondía y por más que su mente le decía que interrumpiera cualquier cosa que esos dos estuvieran haciendo, encontró más sensato retirase de allí; bajando a la planta principal, el joven de largos cabellos comenzó a escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cocina, se dirigió a esta pues a pesar de su estupor comenzaba a sentir un poco de hambre.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, encontró a Óbito sacando paquetes de botanas, sodas y unas cuantas botellas de licor de unas bolsas del supermercado.

-buenos tardes Uchiha san- saludo burlonamente por detrás de el Kakashi

- hee?- voltio levemente sorprendió hacia el hombre que lo saludaba

-uhm parece que aun no despiertas del todo- añadió el otro Uchiha

Itachi hallándose un poco torpe, guió su mirada al reloj de la cocina, las 11:30 am marcaba este, sus ojos se agradaron considerablemente; el no era el tipo de persona que durmiera por mucho tiempo incluso si era fin de semana; bufo un poco molesto sin duda su estado emocional estaba haciendo estragos con sus buenos hábitos.

-si tienes toda la razón- agrego el peli plateado entrando completamente a la cocina

- no es eso…. No he tenido buena noche y además estoy un poco preocupado….. Por sasuke- la última frase la dijo casi como un susurro; se interno completamente en la cocina dirigiéndose al refrigerador, lo abrió y saco una botella de leche- no les parece algo extraña su relación con naruto- prosiguió con su charla, al mismo tiempo que substraía de la alacena una caja de cereal.

- pues no- respondió Kakashi desinteresadamente

Itachi dirigió su mirada a su primo, el cual sacaba las últimas compras, tras unos minutos de silencio, Itachi procedió a ingerir su cereal, al parecer a óbito también le parecía de lo más normal la relación de los dos jóvenes; después de comer varias cucharadas de su alimento, el joven lanzo una pregunta al entretenido óbito.

-¿ahora qué celebraremos?-

-que no es obvio- dijo irónicamente su primo

Itachi entre cerró los ojos en un gesto de molestia- pues no, por eso te pregunto- contesto irritado

-vamos hombre no te enojes, la leche te puede hacer daño- kakashi sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Óbito- les daremos a naruto y al pequeño sasuke una fiesta de bienvenida- sonrió maliciosamente el Uchiha mayor; Itachi sabia de sobra a lo que se refería este, pero conociendo a Sasuke prefería que esta se cancelara.

- No me parece buena idea- soltó al fin Itachi

-Nani?- pregunto contrariado óbito

-a sasuke no le gusta ese tipo de eventos- asevero el peli largo

-bueno el que se divierta o no es cosa de Él, nosotros solo queremos que se sienta como en casa- sonrió victorioso óbito- ¿no es así kakashi kun?-

-Hai óbito san-

Itachi rodo lo ojos, como no lo había sospechado antes, la llegada de su hermano y el rubio solo era una excusa para organizar una juerga; un risa estruendosa era más evidente conforme el dueño de esta se acercaba al lugar, despabilando los pensamientos del moreno; al parecer su imoto y su acompañante venían bromeando ya que una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba discretamente en el rostro de sasuke pero una vez observo que Itachi lo miraba esta se esfumo.

La semana había pasado sin complicaciones, óbito y kakashi se habían concentrado en alistar los pormenores de la fiesta de bienvenida, mientras tanto los demás se dedicaban a presentar los últimos exámenes semestrales y entrega de trabajos finales, para Itachi fueron días de descanso al presentar sus exámenes anticipadamente; con excepción del día en que fue a revisar su nota de lenguas extranjeras, al verla fue como un estrujo en su corazón, la sonrisa en sus labios rubí lo tentaban a probarlos y el dolor en el aumento al recordar ahora que ella era prohibida, y recriminándose a si mismo su debilidad, cubrió su rostro de frialdad, se dirigió a ella con respeto, reviso sus calificaciones y salió del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Frente al espejo el joven de largos cabellos se abrochaba la camisa negra, sus ojos reflejaban cierta melancolía, en los últimos días había recobrado un poco el entusiasmo sin embargo, al solo verla por un brevísimo momento la tristeza volvió a él, había jurado olvidarla pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba, al parecer la llevaba tatuada en la piel, el solo recordar sus caricias le provocaba un estremecimiento; sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos que lo invadían, tratando de olvidar su aroma, su sabor. Termino de arreglase;la habitación empezó a inundarse de la música proveniente del patio, bufo un poco fastidiado, tal vez debería de hacer caso a óbito y kakashi.

La música era suave casi sensual, la tenue iluminación le da un aspecto bohemio al sitio, unas pocas mesas acomodadas estratégicamente y una pista de baile improvisada, todo elegantemente adornado por el esquisto gusto de Konan, los pocos invitados que ahora se encontraban en la terraza ayudaban al anfitrión a sacar las ultimas bolsas de papas fritas, botellas de licor y desechables; una estridente carcajada rompió la mágica escena, un joven Rubio se hacía presente y tras de él un peli negro con mirada fastidiada se introducían cada vez más a esta.

-oe! Sasuke, debimos de ponernos traje!

-...- una mirada aburrida fue la única respuesta obtenida.

El Rubio vestía unos jeans entubados de color blanco, levemente ajustados, la camisa abotonada era naranja, su color favorito, anudado a su cuello una hermosa corbata de satín blanco, por ultimo dándole ese aire desocupado unos vans naranjas a juego.

Por otra parte el Moreno adoraba la discreción, unos jeans azul marino levemente holgados, el saco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con los dos botones superiores desabrochados; su look hubiera parecido mucho más elegante que el de su compañero si este no usara convers negros.

-Vamos hombre, que no estamos en un funeral, deberías de sonreír al menos en agradecimiento.

- hm... Yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí- bufo molesto

El bullicio se incrementaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, la música que en un principio era tranquila ahora era movida apta para bailar; frente a él desfilaban rostros tanto conocidos como desconocidos, la mayoría jovencitas no mayores que su imoto, algunas le habían dedicado intensas miradas y más de una se le había acercado con la intención de flirtear, y por más que lo trato no pudo seguir el consejo de su primo, no era capaz de fingir interés por mujeres superficiales; decidido a relajarse un poco lleno su vaso una vez mas de whisky, el intenso sabor impregno sus papilas gustativas, cerró los ojos degustándolo.

- no pareces muy divertido- escucho detrás de sí, Itachi, giro y se encontró con la mirada que lo enloquecía

- te parece- contesto mas brusco de lo que esperaba

- Aun estas molesto?- la voz entonaba cierta tristeza

- no!- dijo sarcásticamente - solo han pasado unas cuantas semanas kurenai, no soy como tu- Agrego lastimosamente. la mujer agacho la mirada, se sentía apenada.

- gomenasai Itachi, nunca quise hacerte daño, demo lo hice, dime como lo puedo remediar, yo..- el dedo índice de Itachi toco los labios de la mujer, indicándole que las palabras sobraban

-lo sé, pero aun duele... Necesito tiempo- le dio la espalda, camino por unos segundos hasta que encontró un lugar, lo suficientemente solitario para pasar desapercibido pero con una vista panorámica de todo el lugar, sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al lugar donde aún permanecía kurenai, la estudio por un rato y comprendió que a ella también le dolía, sin embargo lo había elegido a él, al que ahora le abrazaba preocupado por su cambio de actitud, desvío la mirada de la escena buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera prendar su atención, y lo encontró, Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas con la expresión tensa y molesta, era más que evidente su incomodidad, sin embargo la peli rosa junto a el, hablaba constantemente sin percatarse de ello, en cambio Naruto sonreía atentamente a cada palabra pronunciada por ella, y un poco alejada del trío una jovencita de ojos blancos observaba sonrojada al rubio, era chistosa la situación en la que se encontraban esos cuatro y más divertido aun, que ellos lo ignoraran, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del peli largo, sin duda habría un enredo amoroso allí, puso aun más atención en el instante en que kakashi y óbito se unieron al cuarteto; el peli plata tomo asiento junto a la ojiblanca, le susurro algo al oído y esta se sonrojo alarmosamente a la vez en que trataba de alejarse de él, por su parte óbito acariciaba el cabello de la oji jade y esta a su vez rehusaba la caricia provocando una pelea entre ellos , naruto atento a cada movimiento del Uchiha mayor pronto se unió a la discusión de Sakura y óbito; discretamente Sasuke se alejo del trío ruidoso, Itachi volvió a sonreír, mas esta se esfumo al volcar su mirada a la oji blanco, esta se removía incomoda en el abrazo de kakashi, de sobra sabía que kakashi era un pervertido pero nunca imagino que el gustara de mujeres tan jóvenes, sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino a hacia la pareja.

- Cof, cof - tosió disimuladamente el peli largo, ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron a él.

- señorita, ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? - Itachi le extendió el brazo a la oji blanco

- hai- respondió apuradamente, se levanto y deshizo el abrazo que le sostenía, kakashi bufo molesto mas no le dio importancia al suceso, el por su parte permaneció sentado buscado a su próxima presa.

La ojiblanca era linda, con facciones estilizadas, su cabello negro azulado era sedoso, y el aroma que desprendía simplemente era exquisito, su piel blanquecina, suave y cremosa al tacto le agrado al peli negro.

-disculpa a kakashi, el suele incomodar a las jovencitas, creo que le divierte- Expreso de forma seria Itachi, la jovencita sonrió tímidamente

- lo sé- dijo la jovencita; esta afirmación tomo por sorpresa a Itachi, el cual abrió levemente los ojos por la sorpresa -ya le conocía- agrego la oji blanca despejando la sorpresa de su acompañante.

La melodía que sonaba era lenta, una cancioncilla romántica de moda, la joven pareja empezó a moverse al compás de la música, era agradable estar cerca de esa chiquilla, por una extraña razón Itachi se sentía cómodo con su compañía.

- cuál es tu nombre?- soltó repentinamente Itachi

La jovencita se sonrojo, no por la pregunta en si,si no por la voz sensual que la interrogaba- Hinata- logro articular tímidamente.

Notas de la autora

Etto ps espero que le allá gustado este Capitulito xD perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía Inter U.u, además de que me deprime no tener comentarios snif!, a lo mejor y ni les gusta snif! Bueno sin mas se despide Tsuki Hatake


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban congregados alrededor de una pareja, la mujer limpiaba los últimos rastros de sangre en el rostro del hombre frente a ella, sus delicadas manos hacían el mayor esfuerzo para no lastimarlo más, la mirada de este se encontraba melancólicamente ausente, los puños apretados por la furia del momento, mientras que su mente vagaba en los últimos sucesos, no escuchaba las voces que lo llamaban, parecían tan distantes, tan agendas a él, interiormente se regañaba a sí mismo, ¿como había sido tan impulsivo? Y es que todo lo referente a kurenai simplemente lo descolocaba, lo empujaba a demostrar desbordadamente cada sentimiento albergado en el, sintió que la ira regresaba.

- Itachi san, debería descasar- afirmo una dulce voz

- Hinata chan tiene razón- Apoyo Naruto, asiendo que la joven se sonrojara

- Itachi! Te llevare a tu habitación- óbito sentencio, lo tomo del brazo y delicadamente lo obligo a ponerse de pie, por su parte Itachi se sentía terriblemente deprimido; siguió a su primo sin despedirse de nadie de los presentes, salieron de la cocina y un leve murmullo empezó a hacerse presente en la habitación de la cual se alejaban.

- !Hinata chan!, ya es muy tarde, te llevare a tu casa... Etto, si te parece bien-

-Hai!- respondió visiblemente sonrojada

- yo los acompaño- sentencio una voz fastidiada, produciendo que el sonrojo de la chica desapareciera.

-demo.. Sasuke, ¿no deberías de ir con Tu hermano?-

- ¿acaso te estorba mi presencia dobe?- refunfuño molesto; la discusión incomodo un poco a hinata, la cual empezaba a pensar que no le agradaba al Moreno.

-Iie Sasuke, por mi no hay problema- sonrió amablemente naruto, sasuke relajo la expresión. -vamos hinata chan- Le llamo el Rubio.

la calle parecía horrendamente larga, oscura y desolada y no era para menos debido a la hora; el trío caminaba levemente aprisa, mas impulsados por Sasuke que por su propia voluntad, la ojiblanca estaba incomoda, de vez en cuando naruto decía alguna ocurrencia que la hacía reír, mas el sarcasmo del peli negro ante estas, creaba una atmósfera pesada y desagradable, el chico de cabello negro iba en el extremo opuesto a ella, dejando al Rubio en medio de ambos, a ella le resultaba inmensamente oportuno aquello, ya que podía esta cerca de naruto, pero también le dejaba en claro que el Moreno no quería estar cerca de ella, en algunas ocasiones cuando observaba al Rubio se encontraba con la oscura mirada de Sasuke que la escudriñaba, indefensa e incómoda retiraba la mirada.

La velada en si había sido agradable, había permanecido cerca de naruto casi toda la noche, mayoritariamente gracias a la peli rosa, y también había conocido a Itachi, era tan diferente y parecido a Sasuke, ambos serios y reservados pero en cambio de este último, el peli largo emanaba ternura, en su compañía se sentía cómoda y apreciada, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no le hubieran atacado; este último suceso la confundía, y se preguntaba que habría hecho él para que lo arremetiesen de esa forma, tal vez se hubiera enterado si Sakura no la hubiera prácticamente arrastrado lejos de la pelea, suspiro recordando lo que hace unas horas era el suceso mas observado en la fiesta.

Flash back

Sentía que era el momento más mágico que allá vivido hasta ahora en su vida, el fuerte agarre del hombre era cálido, protector; la conversación fluía naturalmente como si ellos se conocieran desde siempre; ella amaba a naruto pero era consciente de que el hombre frente ella le provocaba cierta atracción; sin previo aviso sintió un tirón no propiamente en su persona, sino del hombre con el que bailaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ser testigo de cómo un hombre considerablemente mayor que él, lo golpeaba con ira, todo a su alrededor se borro y dispuesta a parar el conflicto se acerco levemente a ellos, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por Sakura que la jalo lejos de la disputa, la gente rápidamente se acomodo alrededor de ellos, impidiendo que la ojiblanca observara libremente la escena, pudo ser testigo de cómo Itachi se defendía respondiendo los golpes del desconocido con la misma intensidad con que le atacaba, también se percato que ambos sangraban considerablemente, en algún momento preocupada observo como ambos caían al piso empujándose intensamente invadidos de ira; y de un momento a otro un peli plata y un peli negro los separaban, mientras que la masa de gente era despedida por una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado, cuando la escena se despejo, identifico rápidamente a kakashi y a óbito que dificultosamente calmaban las ansias de los otros dos; una mujer de ojos rubí se abrazo al hombre desconocido por ella, susurraba frases incoherentes y lloraba amargamente, hastiado de la situación el hombre mayor se soltó de la mujer y de kakashi, saliendo de la terraza, la mujer le llamo por su nombre -ASUMA- había gritado desgarradoramente, pero este había salido del lugar tan rápido como pudo, la mujer le persiguió, poco a poco según su intuición los amigos de Itachi fueron llegando, llevaron al peli largo a la cocina y ella impulsada por una fuerza desconocida, los siguió, una vez allí se dio a la labor de curarle, dejando a Sakura sorprendida y esta a su vez aprovecho la ocasión para acercarse a Sasuke pero este la ignoro, provocando que se molestara y terminara por marcharse del lugar.

Fin flash back

- hemos llegado hinata chan-

- Hai! Naruto kun, Uchiha san, arigato- la jovencita se despidió con una leve reverencia a la cual el rubio respondió de igual manera, mientras que el peli negro solo asintió.

Hinata dio una rápida mirada al edificio frente a ella, era un lugar pacifico, bastante modesto para lo que su padre hubiera deseado para ella, al principio este se había ofrecido a pagar la renta de un departamento de lujo donde no le hiciera falta nada, sin embargo ella se había negado a tal ofrecimiento, tanto lujo simplemente no encajaba con ella, por su naturaleza sencilla y humilde.

La joven daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama, por una extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en el peli largo, sin duda este era muy atractivo pero ella no era de ese tipo de chica que se deja llevar por la apariencia; dio una última vuelta y se acurruco entre las cobijas, y entonces pensó en Naruto sin duda alguna también era simpático pero a diferencia de Itachi este ultimo parecía encajar más a su propia personalidad, se sonrojo al confesase a si misma que el peli negro en verdad le gustaba más de lo que imaginaba, poco a poco sintió como el cansancio la dominaba y con el pensamiento de ir a ver como seguía Itachi se quedo dormida.

Ya casi había amanecido, los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por su ventana, se sentía cansado y frustrado, dormito por algunas horas o minutos tal vez, la verdad no estaba seguro, el malestar al costado de su abdomen solo le permitió dormir boca arriba; un mar de emociones se agolpaban en su interior, el vacío en su pecho se había vuelto a un mas grande que antes, la duda lo inquietaba sobremanera, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por que kurenai se había sincerado con Asuma?, ¿Que ganaba ella con todo eso?, bufo entre molesto y triste, trato de voltearse hacia un costado pero el dolor era intenso, ¿Debía hablar con ella? Ahora se preguntaba intensamente; un leve picor en su mejilla lo hizo dirigirse a esa zona, toco la bandita que cubría la herida y recordó a la jovencita que le había curado, sin duda era una chica amable, y en algún momento mientras bailaban se había planteado la idea de cortejarla, mas como empezar una nueva relación si aun se ama a otra persona, rodó bruscamente sobre la cama intensificando el dolor físico que sentía, quería que este opacara cualquier sentimiento que ahora sentía por la mujer de ojos rubí; un golpeteo sobre su puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones,

-Itachi san, el desayuno está listo- una armoniosa voz pronuncio detrás de la puerta, sin embargo el joven no respondió

- Etto prepare tu comida favorita- Konan hablaba maternalmente Y una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta, desilusionada la mujer se retiro.

Itachi se sentía un poco culpable por no responderle a Konan, sin embargo no tenía el ánimo para ver a sus compañeros, recordaba que al principio sus amigos pensaban que lo de el, con kurenai seria pasajero, por lo tanto no pusieron resistencia, pero al paso del tiempo sus sentimientos se intensificaron, preocupándolos pues era de común conocimiento que ella salía con asuma, todos trataban en vano presentarle amigas como posibles novias, el ya había escogido a la mujer de sus sueños y había tomado la responsabilidad de sus actos, aun que estos le hicieran sufrir en un futuro, y así fue, el día que ella eligió a asuma por sobre él, Itachi se hundió en una depresión, algunos de su compañeros se mostraron molestos y decididos a hablare a asuma acerca de la clase de mujer con la que salía, sin embargo el se los impido alegando que había aceptado estar con ella aun sabiendo que no era libre.

Otra vez golpeaban a su puerta pero esta vez mas bruscamente, bufo hastiado, que acaso no entendían que no deseaba ver a nadie.

-Itachi, tienes visita- la voz ronca de óbito retumbo en sus oídos; el Uchiha mayor no espero respuesta, conocía al peli largo, por mas indispuesto que estuviera, no dejaría esperando a quien lo visitara, el era así de educado.

-¿quien es?- pregunto entre enfadado y sorprendido, sin embargo el silencio fue su respuesta, resoplo molesto, poco a poco se levanto de su lecho, la molestia muscular era latente; tratando de no hacerse más daño procedió a cambiar su pijama por unos jeans deslavados un poco viejos, una playera blanca sencilla y unas pantuflas visiblemente cómodas, no estaba de humor para elegir algo que fuera más con su personalidad, elegante y formal.

Bajo perezosamente, estaba consciente de que había tardado más de lo normal a pesar de solo escoger ropa cómoda y al azar, pero si la persona que lo visitaba en verdad quería verlo, no le importaría esperar.

Hinata se sentía sumamente apenada, algunas veces sentía las miradas curiosas de los presentes, la mayoría de los jóvenes yacían sentados desayunando, mientras que un chico de cabello largo y Rubio permanecía sentado frente a ella en la sala de estar, su mirada era inquisidora como tratando de descifrarla, el elogio que le dirigió la apeno aun mas

-tienes hermosos rasgos hm!... ¿Posarías para mí? hm- hinata enrojeció escandalosamente, el hombre frente ella no era nada sutil.

-eeeeettooo yoo yoo- no podía articular palabra alguna, nunca en su vida un joven tan apuesto como el que tenía enfrente la había elogiado- yoo... Ha..haa..- su respuesta fue cortada estrepitosamente,- Si no quieres, dímelo, no hay problema hm- expreso molesto Deidara; hinata percibió rápidamente la hostilidad y respondió casi en un grito- Iie, lo hare- soltó al fin,

- Pues no deberías- soltó una voz serena, un joven pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos, tomo asiento a una distancia considerable junto a ella, y prosiguió- realizara una escultura basada en ti, y después bam! Desaparecerá, por que el arte es efímero a sus ojos- una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios de Sasori, el joven rubio prontamente le refuto y así empezó una disputa, en la cual hinata parecía ser el centro;

La joven se encogió en su lugar, observo el refractario entre sus manos, ella solo deseaba saber cómo se encontraba Itachi, y para demostrarle que realmente estaba preocupada le había preparado un pay de manzana, no sabía si seria de su agrado pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El olor del arroz de los onigris llego a su nariz, era una aroma realmente delicioso, ya era un poco tarde y aunque se había negado en bajar a desayunar no podía negar que ya comenzaba a sentir apetito, de sobra sabía que Konan preparaba los mas esquistos onigris.

Llego a la sala de estar y observo a una chica que estaba roja como tomate, Deidara y Sasori de vez en cuando la señalaban o preguntaban, ella por su parte solo permanecía inmutable pero visiblemente incomoda, Itachi se acerco y sujeto levemente el hombro de la peli azulada, anunciando así su llegada, ella se giro hacia él y entonces se vieron; la oji blanca le sonrió amablemente y aunque el rubor disminuyo, este no desapareció de su rostro, Itachi permaneció sereno,

-Ohayo Itachi san-

-Ohayo hinata-

La jovencita se levanto, estiro sus brazos hacia el Moreno, y le ofreció el presente; Itachi lo observo fugazmente, percibió el dulce aroma de este y aun que no era muy afecto a los postres, lo acepto.

- arigato-

Hinata se sintió momentáneamente incomoda, un silencio se había posado entre ambos, y decidida a marcharse intento despedirse, mas no logro hacerlo.

- ¿Has desayunado ya?- pregunto el muchacho frente a ella

-Iiee- respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Cuando ingresaron a la sala, la mayoría de los allí presentes ya habían terminado de desayunar, unos pocos hacían sobremesa y los restantes aseaban el lugar, escaneo a los presentes y se dio cuenta que tanto naruto y Sasuke no se encontraban; dándose cuenta del gesto, Itachi rápidamente le aclaro la duda.

- probablemente allán desayunado temprano y ahora se encuentren entrenado- hinata le miro sorprendida, ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna y él le había dicho lo que ella quería saber, sin duda el Moreno era muy observador e intuitivo.-practican Kendo- le informo por si la chica no lo sabía.

La mañana paso lentamente, hinata cambio los vendajes de su cabeza, las banditas de sus mejillas y reviso el golpe en el costado derecho de su abdomen, un enorme hematoma contrastaba con la blanca piel del peli largo; hinata untaba un ungüento en este, sonrojada y levemente apenada, el pasar sus manos muy cerca del trabajado abdomen del hombre producía cierto bochorno en la ojiblanco, mientras que el permanecía distante, la mujer se dio cuenta de que su mirada se encontraba fría, ausente, tal expresión le heló el alma, sin duda el hombre frente a ella sufría intensamente.

Hinata considero apropiado no agobiarlo con una conversación vana, decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar, se despido respetuosamente y procedió a salir del lugar.

Ensimismada caminaba hacia la salida, por lo tanto no se percato que alguien entraba, y por su descuido ambos terminaron chocando.

-Woo! Hinata chan, deberías de tener más cuidado- hablo divertidamente el joven con el cual había chocado.

-gomenasai Naruto Kun- un rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas, en cuanto dirigió su mirada al rubio y este sonreía honestamente, ella mostró una tierna sonrisa, y cuando se percato de la presencia de una tercera persona, cambio la expresión, allí frente a ella estaba esa extraña mirada que le brindada el ojinegro, no pudiendo sostenerla más se volteo y se despidió del par.

Uchiha Sasuke no era del todo una mala persona, pero los asuntos del corazón no eran su especialidad, hecho por el cual no se había dirigido a Itachi, conocía lo que le aflija a su hermano, pero simplemente como dar consejo si nunca se ha amado por cuenta propia, a demás estaba ese incomodo sentimiento que lo acosaba cuando veía a la ojiblanco sonreírle a Naruto. intuía que sentía celos, ¿Pero de quien?, del Rubio que había llamado la atención de la hermosa ojiblanco, no, no sentía celos de él, aunque el aceptaba que la ojiblanco era hermosa, su personalidad retraída le desagradaba, entonces sentía celos de la ojiblanco, de las sonrisas y de la amabilidad que naruto le brindaba, y otra vez la respuesta era no, naruto parecía sonreírle a todo el mundo, su personalidad en si era alegre y afable, ¿Entonces que era?, el sentimiento que guardaba la ojiblanco para con naruto tal vez fuese la razón, pero él era Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre deseado y amado por una lista interminable de jovencitas, y qué decir de la peli rosa que lo acosaba constantemente, el solo pensar en ella le molestaba, y allí de repente con su pensamiento en la peligrosa, una Epifanía se mostró ante él, si, le molestaba el amor que hinata guardaba para naruto, pero le desagradaba aun mas que el rubio guardara sentimientos por Sakura, ella que le ignoraba y a veces le humillaba, ¿Pero por que sentía celos?, ¿acaso seria que muy dentro del no deseaban que su amigo se enamorara?, y tal pregunta hecha a si mismo le descoloco, agito su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar la incógnita, bufo molesto, pensar en ese sentimiento le había causado jaqueca; se hundió en la tina, tratando de disfrutar del calor que emanaba el agua, mas tarde reflexionaría lo que tanto conflicto le causaba.

Notas de la Autora

Etto ps trate lo mas rápido que pude en actualizar, muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron, no saben lo mucho que me hizo feliz =), se que tal vez el último párrafo del fic parezca que Sasuke tiene sentimiento amorosos por naruto pero a petición de mi imoto no realizare un yaoi U.u que he de confesar, la idea aun esta en mi pervertida mente cilla xD sin más se despide Tsuki Hatake.


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: bueno pues me dejaron un reviw preguntando la edad de Sasuke, hinata, naruto y Sakura ps tienen 15 apenas van a entrar al instituto, y de si se conocían antes, no, de hecho pienso incluir como se conocieron pero eso será más adelante lo prometo!

Capitulo 8

Hyuga hinata se encontraba en una gran boutique de deportes buscando un traje de baño lo menos revelador posible, se sonrojaba con el solo hecho de imaginarse en uno de ellos, La ojiblanca sintiéndose frustrada, trato de localizar a la pelirosa, cuando la observo el rubor en sus mejillas se intensifico, las prendas que había escogido su amiga, eran realmente reveladoras, suspiro derrotada, sin duda Sakura no podría aconsejarle, siguió observando las prendas, y tras algunos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró, era un traje de una pieza, de color azul marino con pedrería que formaba una flor a un costado del abdomen, era realmente hermoso, la chica lo tomo en brazos estudiándolo.

- es muy bonito, hinata-chan, Creo que será del gusto de Itachi san- Pronuncio una voz pícaramente detrás de ella, hinata se ruborizo ante el nombramiento del pelilargo

-yyoo- trato de responder a tal aseveración, pero su mente se encontraba en blanco

- jaja! Hinata es la verdad, es muy lindo, deberías comprarlo- animo la peli rosa

- Hai Sakura-san- dijo más relajada.

-en cambio yo, no se cual elegir- realmente sonaba entristecida, Sakura llevaba en manos varias prendas, los trajes consistían en dos piezas, dejando ver demasiada piel para el gusto de la Hyuga,

- pu pues deberías de llevar el que más te agrade-

- demo, si no le gusta a Sasuke-kun- pronuncio preocupada- necesito algo que lo haga fijarse en mi-

- Creo que deberías de preocuparte más si es de tu gusto, al fin y al cabo tú lo usaras- tal seguridad en las palabras de la oji blanco, sorprendió a Sakura.

-al parecer te ha hecho bien juntarte con Itachi-san- una vez mas Sakura incomodaba juguetonamente a hinata; la mencionada se avergonzó, bajo la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

- hinata... De verdad te gusta Itachi-san ¿verdad?- Sakura levanto levemente el flequillo de su amiga para encontrarse con sus blancos ojos.

- Hai- asevero aun mas avergonzada

-bueno, Creo que es hora de pagar esto-

-¿Los compraras todos?-

- Hai, así no tendré que preguntarme cual de todos le gustara a Sasuke-kun- sonrió y prosiguió- se lo preguntare directamente- soltó de forma triunfal.

Sasuke no creía lo que escuchaba, realmente se sentía molesto y traicionado, en que horrendo momento, Itachi había decidido llevar a hinata y a Sakura a sus vacaciones de verano, por lo que sabía era un viaje exclusivo de uchihas, y bueno, también del agregado, pero naruto era casi un Uchiha, el era su amigo de toda la vida, su familia le quería como un miembro más de esta, realmente no comprendía como Itachi se había encariñado tan rápidamente con la Hyuga, en si no le molestaba la presencia de la ojiblanca, ella era amable, servicial y serena, con el paso de los días se había acostumbrado a su presencia y aceptado que ella no era mala persona, sin embargo la peli rosa era todo lo contrario, y a demás estaba el detalle de que le acosaba; Sasuke golpeo la mesa, el sonido estruendoso de este acto, produjo que los presentes le observaran.

- me niego- escupió con ira Sasuke

óbito e Itachi le observaron reprobatoriamente, naruto se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar y enfrento al Moreno

- vamos Sasuke, no es tan malo- una mirada de odio, se poso sobre el este, produciendo un leve estremecimiento en el - yo también me niego- termino por apoyar a su amigo, no quería morir tan joven aun

-hum, no seas tan infantil Sasuke-

- ¿Nani?- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos el mencionado, estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, óbito se dirigió al grupo.

- comprendo a Sasuke, es totalmente irritante ser perseguido por una mujer que no te atrae en lo absoluto- Sasuke sonrió victorioso-demo- prosiguió el Uchiha mayor- hinata chan ha sido muy atenta con Itachi, y si Sakura no va, hinata tampoco lo hará; así que haremos lo siguiente, yo hablare con Sakura, te garantizo que no te molestara en ningún momento- termino con un guiño.

- muy bien, le mandare a Madara-sama, una nota de agradecimiento- Itachi se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Uchiha Madara se encontraba revisando los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, casi todos concernientes a su exitosa empresa, muy pocas veces recibía cartas, y siempre que lo hacía eran de parte de sus sobrinos, esta vez le había tocado escribirla a Itachi, lo adivino por la pulcra escritura en el sobre, a demás de ser el único en tomarse la molestia de escribirla a mano; el contenido era claro y conciso, en ella se expresaba el agradecimiento de los jóvenes por el obsequio que este les había mandado; explico a demás que los dos boletos de avión extras eran para una chica llamada Hyuga hinata y el otro paran haruno Sakura; el apellido hyuga era más que conocido por el Uchiha, Hiashi hyuga era el dueño de la compañía competidora, y existían ciertas asperezas entre ellos; suspiro cansinamente, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y la carta le había traído buenas noticias, si alguno de sus sobrinos se emparejaba con la jovencita, cabía la posibilidad de unir ambas compañías.

El enorme reloj de la recepción marcaban las 6 am; hinata observaba el hotel atentamente, había sido remodelado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, tal vez unos dos años atrás cuando viajaba con su familia; un traicionero bostezo escapo de sus labios, a pesar de haber viajado un par de horas, se sentía realmente cansada; Itachi se encontraba con el recepcionista alistando los pormenores de su arribo, por otra parte óbito se encontraba en un sillón marrón de la espaciosa sala ojeando una revista de espectáculos, mientras tanto sasuke y naruto peleaban como críos, la ojiblanca ignoraba porque de la disputa, pero eso no le impidió sonreír burlonamente, y allí un poco alejada de los demás estaba Sakura, semisentada en su enorme maleta rosa, su mirada estaba intensamente fija en Sasuke, le miraba decepcionada, a decir verdad, la pelirosa no había atosigado al moreno, se extraño por dicha actitud; camino hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, un grupo de botones comenzaban a recoger sus maletas.

El hermosos azul del mar la relajaba, con unos audífonos en sus oídos, la melodía parecía sonar al compás del viento, suave y efímero, frente a ella , naruto moldeaba una gran cantidad de arena queriendo construir un castillo, sasuke junto a él le observaba serenamente con una piña colada en su mano derecha, mas allá su pelirosa amiga y óbito nadaban despreocupadamente; una sonrisa se dibujo en los rosados labios de la ojiblanca; a los poco minutos se retiro los audífonos y se acerco a sus compañeros, cruzo las piernas en forma de mariposa y se sentó en la cálida arena.

- es hermoso- pronuncio una voz masculina

-Hai-

-¿por qué no les ayudas?- señalo con un leve movimiento de cabeza a Sasuke y a naruto, que ahora se encontraban discutiendo por la poca participación del primero

- nnoo quiero interrumpirles- afirmo sonrojándose

-entonces nademos- Itachi se inclino hacia ella, la tomo delicadamente de la muñeca; por su parte hinata se tenso con el toque, asiéndose levemente pesada, el joven se extraño de no poder levantarla, giro hacia la muchacha y le miro preocupado, hinata estaba tiesa como estatua y gravemente roja, el peli largo junto ambas frentes para comprobar la temperatura de la chica, acto siguiente la joven se desvaneció en sus brazos, dejándolo consternado.

-parece que hinata chan empieza a despertar- naruto se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de hinata

-dale espacio dobe, con tu horrible cara podría volver a desmayarse- Sasuke hablaba burlonamente

- soy mucho más atractivo que tu teme- el rubio se había girado hacia el Moreno, confrontándole y quedando ahora a escasa distancia de la cara de este, Sasuke formo discretamente una expresión de enfado que nadie noto al sentir la proximidad de su compañero; Itachi estaba perplejo que le pasaba a ese chico, primero estaba peligrosamente cerca de hinata y ahora pareciese que en cualquier momento besaría a su hermano, ¿Era que acaso Uzumaki naruto bisexual?

-hmmm- un sonido lastimero se escucho desde la cama de hinata, la chica empezaba a levantarse difícilmente; olvidando su incomodidad Itachi se dirigió a donde reposaba la ojiblanca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hinata?

-¿mucho mejor Itachi san, demo que paso?

- te desmayaste hinaaaata chan- se adelanto el rubio, haciendo que a la nombrada se le tiñeran las mejillas

- deja de apenarla dobe- fue lo último que se escucho del Moreno pues este ya había dejado la habitación, refunfuñando naruto le siguió - Sayonara hinata chan- se despidió naruto

Al verse sola con el peli largo el nerviosismo regreso a la joven, ¿en donde se encontraba Sakura? se preguntaba mentalmente, sintió la calidez de la mano de su acompañante y una vez más el bochorno se hacía presente

- Sakura y óbito fueron a comer algo, tu amiga dijo que solo era un poco de insolación que no había nada de qué preocuparse- hinata abrió excesivamente los ojos, acaso era algún tipo de psíquico el hombre junto a ella, o era que simplemente ella era fácil de descifrar.

- oh- solo atino a pronunciar

El joven observo a hinata, era realmente hermosa, y su timidez era embriagadora, él sabía perfectamente lo que causaba en ella, pues no tardo en descifrar que el causante de tal desmayo fue él, le miro más intensamente notando como ella se sonrojaba a un mas, era un hecho que él había sufrido y que tal vez existía aun rastros de dolor en su corazón, pero si el destino le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz, no la desaprovecharía, disminuyo la distancia entre los dos y sin pensarlo le beso, un beso simple pero delicioso, la suave textura que probaba era realmente embriagante, sintió a chica tensarse mas no le separo, torpemente le correspondía, mas el encanto no duro mucho, pues la chica había vuelto a caer inconsciente.

Notas de la autora: Etto ps los últimos dos capítulos no me dejaron del todo satisfecha xD pero espero que les allá agradado, además en el siguiente capítulo prometo mas romance, cosas pervertidas y drama xD sin mas se despide Tsuki Hatake


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La sensación de vergüenza se asomaba en sus mejillas, sentía que cada roce de sus labios la elevarían al cielo, se aferro a la musculosa espalda profundizando el acercamiento de sus cuerpos; extasiada como se encontraba no le negaría nada a su compañero, sin embargo el hombre detuvo las caricias y besos, se separo de ella dándole los buenos días, y se dirigió a la ducha; hinata enrojeció al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, nunca pensó que a sus cortos 15 años llegaría amar de esa forma, en si no había pasado gran cosa pero para ella era lo suficiente para sentirse entregada, Itachi le dijo que esperarían a que la relación avanzara un poco más, se conocieran lo suficiente; se levanto del lecho quedando sentada en este con las piernas extendidas, escucho la regadera de la ducha, a pesar de tener unos cuantos días con el peli largo, sospechaba que le amaría para siempre, sonrió complacida y dejo que los recuerdos inundaran su memoria.

Flash back

En uno de los lujos salones de hotel acontecía una cena de gala, todos los huéspedes de elite habían sido invitados, por lo tanto una invitación había sido entregada a ellos, Sasuke y Naruto rápidamente se excusaron alegando que ellos no gustaban de asunto de estirados, mientras tanto los mayores tendrían que asistir para no avergonzar a Madara.

Las dos mujeres vestían sencillamente elegantes, hinata usaba un hermoso vestido púrpura, con tirantes, pegado a su escultural cuerpo, este le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, así mismo la pelirosa usaba un vestido negro holgado sostenido por una banda en su cintura, ambas jóvenes usaban un par de tacones asiéndolas ver más altas de lo acostumbrado.

Los hombres que las esperaban en la recepción del hotel quedaron fascinados al verlas llegar, sin duda eran un monumento a la belleza, si afrodita las viera, morirá de envidia, la hyuga enrojeció al ver posarse la mirada oscura de Uchiha Itachi en ella, por su parte Sakura aunque no se había sonrojado si sentía un poco de nerviosismo al encontrarse con la vista del uchiha mayor, y por unos instantes deseó que esta le perteneciera a Sasuke, y aunque el pecho le dolió insignificantemente lo supo disimular muy bien, le sonrió a óbito, tomando el brazo que este le ofrecía. Hinata e Itachi se les habían adelantado, la chica de ojos blancos se veía realmente feliz, mientras ella, Sakura Haruno añoraba la felicidad que poseía su amiga, volvió a mira a óbito, tal vez, con el tiempo y con óbito a su lado, olvidaría a Sasuke.

La velada fue agradable, Itachi y hinata habían conversado amenamente, bailaron al compás de la suave música, y la joven se sintió verdaderamente como una princesa.

- ven- la sujeto de la mano Itachi y salieron de la estancia, una vez fuera, frente a ellos el hermoso mar reflejaba el estrellado cielo, la joven tirito de frío, hecho que no paso desapercibido por el peli largo, el cual le abrigo con su saco y le abrazo por detrás trasmitiéndole más calor, hinata se ruborizo, si bien ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a estar al lado de Itachi, aun le abochornaba tantas atenciones de parte de este, la giro hacia él, quedando frente a frente; cuanto le gustaba verla tímida y con ese tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, poso una de sus manos sobre su pómulo izquierdo, acerco su rostro al de él y le beso, un beso suave y fino, sintiendo los labios como pétalos de rosas, lleno de amor, dejando lo carnal en segundo término; al terminar el beso junto su frente con la de la mujer, se sentía dichoso al ser completamente dueño de la jovencita frente a el, y sin pensarlo expuso sus sentimientos al fin.

- hinata, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- la voz era seria pero increíblemente sensual

- Hai- acepto.

Fin flash back

Su ahora novio salió de la ducha, su marcado abdomen estaba empapado de gotitas de agua, una toalla anudada a la cintura y su azabache cabello empapado, que imagen tan deleitable le regalaba a la chica que aun permanecía en la cama, la chica se turbo mas no aparto la vista de tan sexy visión, y habría seguido admirándole si este no le hubiera hablado.

- deberías ducharte, saldremos más o menos en dos horas- hablo apaciblemente

- Hai-

- toma- le ofreció una bata para que la mujer cubriera su desnudes; hinata se cubrió con la bata blanca de satín, se acerco a Itachi y dejándose llevar por un deseo febril toco lentamente el abdomen de su hombre, provocando que el libido de este se avivara, la beso pasionalmente acercado ambos cuerpos con necesidad, mas su razón le detuvo, la alejo un poco y le susurro- aun es muy pronto para consumar lo nuestro- la chica sonrió tímidamente y camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hinata se froto el cuerpo con el jabón, el aroma a lavanda era embriagador, paso sus manos por sus senos, enjabonándolos, tal acción hacia sí misma le provoco una conmoción de lujuria, los manipulo un poco más intensamente como lo había hecho la noche anterior Itachi, con la agua recorriéndola se abandono a los recuerdos una vez más.

Flash back

No recodaba como habían llegado hasta la habitación, mas no era de gran importancia, los besos que una vez fueron castos, ahora eran llamaradas que les quemaban, que aumentaban la pasión, El joven peli largo, despojo lentamente el vestido de aquel cuerpo virginal, dejando a la joven en ropa interior, sus sostén de encaje negro aplastaba levemente los senos, haciéndolos voluptuosos y sugerentes, las pantis igualmente de encaje negro cubría su sexo, se acerco a ella y con un dedo delineo la parte trasera e inferior de este, sintió la suavidad de los glúteos que eran aprisionados en esa pequeña prenda, la beso una vez más, la joven estaba fascinada, incapaz de realizar por cuenta propia cualquier actividad, se entregaba a él sin reservas, la llevo hasta la cama, mas no se acomodo junto a ella, lentamente se desvistió frente a su amante, regalándole una imagen seductora; ante tal espectáculo hinata solo podía respirar entrecortadamente e inconscientemente lambia tentadora sus labios, una vez expuesto ante la joven que estaba levemente acostada, esta enrojeció y su cuerpo amenazaba con desvanecerse, adivinando la reacción de su amada Itachi le beso, mientras sus bocas bailaban en sincronía, una de la fuertes manos, acariciaba el seno derecho de la mujer que aun se encontraba aprisionado por el sostén, pero aun así la sensación era tan placentera que los pezones se excitaron, volviendo se duros, Itachi sintió la reacción en su mano, la cual deslió hacia la espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y probar aquello que clamaba por él, bajo ansiosamente su boca a los pechos, tomando el seno que apretujaba con la boca, besándolo al inicio después lo succionaba, acariciándolo con la lengua, separo un poco la boca dejando solo su lengua al exterior para delinear la aureola que rodeaba al erecto pezón, mientras la otra mano había interrumpido en las pantys de la mujer, acariciando esa zona increíblemente mojada y sensible, la caricia era superficial, pero pronto los ruegos y gemidos de la mujer le pedían más, y obedeciendo a los ruegos de esta introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir descontroladamente, la joven empezaba a moverse, frotándose contra su mano y humedeciéndola de su esencia natural; se separo bruscamente de la mujer, hecho que la descoloco pero pronto se olvido de la molestia, pues sintió como el peli largo sacaba sus bragas y acomodaba su rostro entre sus piernas estimulando su sexo con su lengua, la sensación del apéndice lamiendo y jugueteando en esa zona tan intima la hizo desfallecer y al poco tiempo grito liberando su orgasmo; Itachi por su parte se sentía aturdido y lujurioso, se coloco entre las piernas de su amante, hinata esperaba la tan ansiosa penetración, mas nunca llego, el joven había tomado su propio miembro, estrujándolo y presionándolo, hinata entendiendo la acción, llevo sus manos al miembro del hombre imitando lo que él había hecho segundos antes, la sensación de las tersas manos alrededor de su hombría le causaba un gran placer, jadeaba y se entregaba al deseo cerrando sus ojos, sintió unas manos empujarle y abrió los ojos, y lo que vio era la pura expresión del erotismo, hinata lamia y chupaba su pene, primero la punta y después su longitud, el orgasmo fue pleno, tanto que no pudo salir de la boca de su amante y termino eyaculando dentro de esta.

Fin flas back

aun se estremecía al recordar lo acontecido, cerro la llave del agua dando por terminada su ducha, tomo una toalla limpia, la enredo en su cuerpo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, al estar fuera del cuarto observo como las maletas ya estaban listas; dos semanas habían pasado rápidamente, durante ese tiempo confirmo que solo sentía cariño por el rubio, y que quien ocupaba realmente su corazón era Itachi, suspiro pero no todo giraba en torno a ella, también se había percatado de que Sakura ya no acosaba a Sasuke, en cambio pasaba la mayor parte en compañía de óbito, "pero era lo más lógico" se decía la ojiblanca, si los rumores eran ciertos, Sasuke nunca le podría corresponder.

En cuanto termino de vestirse escucho la puerta abrirse y una voz se hizo presente inmediatamente delante de esta.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Hai- hinata tomo su bolso y se dispuso a salir junto a su novio.

Los días habían pasado tranquilamente desde ese viaje a la playa, su relación con hinata iba viento en popa, Sasuke y Naruto estaban levemente distanciados, y por lo que pudo averiguar una chica era la causa, al parecer al fin el amor le había llegado a Sasuke, y naruto prefería mantenerse alejado de un enamorado Sasuke, su hermano realmente era extraño, pues en vez de mostrarse feliz por tal hecho, en cambio se mostraba tenso y molesto, y toda esa frustración y represión la descargaba en el pobre rubio, suspiro, trataba de concentrarse en la lectura frente a el pero, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que había mejorado su vida con la ojiblanco a su lado; las clases tanto como en la universidad como en el instituto habían dado inicio, por lo cual, hinata y el pasaban menos tiempo juntos, pero no importaba por que cuando estaban juntos realmente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

Continuos azotes sobre su puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad, perezosamente se levanto de su silla y se dispuso a abrirla, una vez abierta un colérico óbito empezó a despotricar palabras confusas pero por lo que pudo comprender tenían que ver con Sakura.

- ya no la aguanto más- termino por decir al desplomarse en la cama de Itachi.

-¿Que ha pasado?- le dedico una mirada de ánimo al uchiha mayor

Óbito suspiro como si lo que fuera a pronunciar le causara cierto desgaste físico, suspiro antes de empezar a hablar- me ha estado siguiendo y buscando, no me deja en paz, al parecer piensa que somos novios o que tenemos una relación, pero ya le explique un sin fín de veces que lo que paso en la playa no significo nada.-

Itachi rodó los ojos, a veces le molestaba que su primo jugara con los sentimientos de las mujeres que le buscaban, pero tenía que admitir que este siempre les advertía que él era un soltero sin compromisos y que si se involucraban con él era bajo su propia responsabilidad.

- Creó que le tienes que decir la verdad- hablo serio el peli largo

- ¿Nani?- óbito miro incrédulo a Itachi- Demo, eso la lastimara mas, y volverá a acosar a Sasuke-

- eso sería problema de él, te lo advertí, no debiste de involucrarte, así como le insistí a Sasuke que hablara con Sakura para que le dejara de molestar, pero prefirieron inventar esa tontería- soltó realmente fastidiado Itachi.

Óbito se levanto de la cama, acomodo unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello y se encamino a la salida- tienes razón- pronuncio con una mano en el picaporte, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras de esta.

Sollozos, simples pero lastimeros, llenos de sentimientos pero vacíos de significado, se observo, odiándose a sí misma, que tan cruel podría ser una persona, mentirle de esa manera era simplemente inconcebible, y aun más el que él no mostrara arrepentimiento le destrozaba el corazón, pero sobretodo lo que más la hería era el hecho de haberse entregado por primera vez a un hombre que nunca la amaría, al principio se decía a si misma que se darían una oportunidad y se enamorarían, pero como podría ser posible, si el ya amaba a alguien más, aunque se escondiera en esa coraza de Casanova. Recorrió sus manos atravesar de sus brazos, y el recuerdo de esa primera y única vez le atormento.

Flash back

Las fuertes manos la recorrían sin recato y aunque momentáneamente se aferraban a ella salvajemente, la pasión y la lujuria la anestesiaban a tal grado de solo sentir la satisfacción de ser poseída, los besos igualmente bruscos y lastimeros le llenaban a grados inexplicables haciéndola desear mas del hombre que reposaba entre sus piernas, este no mostraba ni un ápice de ternura en las caricias tal pareciese que solo necesitase satisfacer sus bajos instintos, mas las palabras dulces y sensuales que susurraba cerca de su oído le reconfortaban, le excitaban, sin premura se sintió invadida, el dolor ere casi insoportable, y las envestidas aumentaban aun mas; se aferro a la espalda de su amante y acaricio su corto cabello oscuro, tan similar al de su primer amor, pronto llegaron al clímax y aunque se sintió placenteramente satisfecha cierta incertidumbre albergaba en su interior produciéndole cierta aflicción. Miro a óbito que se encontraba dormido plácidamente a su lado, y sonrió, tal vez, esta vez sí podría amar a alguien capaz de corresponderla.

Fin flas back

Sonrió amargamente al recordar la falsa esperanza que se había formado, solo había sido una aventura pasajera, pues en cuanto regresaron de su viaje óbito se distancio de ella, volvió a llorar amargamente , y ahora estaba el hecho de la cruel mentira que le había hecho creer, Sasuke no era gay, ni tampoco tenía una relación con naruto, todo lo había inventado para alejarla de sasuke y aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, pero él no era el único culpable, el rubio y el moreno habían actuado tan bien ante ella que todo se lo creyó estúpidamente; ahora las lagrimas eran de coraje e impotencia, habían jugado con sus sentimientos y eso jamás lo perdonaría.

Notas de la autora

Muajajaja! xD bueno he terminado por ahora, les pido una disculpa por actualizar muy tarde pero es que tener varios proyectos al mismo tiempo me absorbe U.u Además de que me fui de vacaciones xD pero yap regrese sana y salva, y con mucha pila, sin mas se despide Tsuki Hatake


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemmon implícito, si eres menor de edad no leas, no quiero sentirme culpable del pervertir menores xD jajaja o por el contrario si lees cuida que no te cachen tus papas, no acepto demandas, Etto a así, tampoco me hago responsable de las hemorragias nasales que puedas tener querido lector, así que sin más disfruta de la lectura.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece!

Capitulo 10

Hyuga hinata se encontraba dando los últimos arreglos a su recatado maquillaje, con un poco de rubor y gloss en los labios termino de embellecerse, realmente se sentía sexy y bonita en el vestido negro que Itachi le había obsequiado, ese día en particular era especial pues la joven pareja cumplía un mes, sonrió para ella, se sentía tan dichosa; el peli largo la trataba como a una princesa y aunque a veces era algo distante siempre sabia como hacerla sentir amada, y su felicidad seria plena si Sakura, su mejor amiga también fuera igualmente feliz, pero era casi imposible esa posibilidad, cuando se entero de que óbito le había mentido, diciéndole que Sasuke y naruto eran pareja, se sorprendió, pues los jóvenes en verdad lo parecían, pero era lógico se decía la ojiblanca, ellos había actuado como una pareja para alejar a la pelirosa del moreno; en si la situación le parecía totalmente absurda, todo había sido mejor si Sasuke le hubiera dicho que no sentía nada por ella, suspiro cansada, tomo unos aretes en forma de gota, los ajusto en sus orejas, era mejor en ese momento concentrarse en su cita con Itachi.

Las luces de la velas alumbraban el recinto, las llamas bailarinas reflejaban las sombras de la pareja sentada alrededor de una mesa redonda, un florero con rosas adornaban el centro de esta, los jóvenes comían lentamente su cena disfrutando con cada papila gustativa el delicioso sabor de esta, hinata sentía que su boca era inundada por las especias, por ese leve picor placentero en ella; su corazón rebosaba de alegría al ver el suave semblante de su amado.

- ¿Te ha gustado?-

La chica se sobresalto levemente, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

- Hai, todo ha sido delicioso- sonrió tímida

- Hai, hinata yo, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- el corazón de la hyuga empezó a latir desbocadamente- ¿Como sigue Sakura chan?- la joven se turbo por unos minutos, en su cabeza había formado una y mil preguntas que el moreno podía formularle, mas la que le había hecho no cruzo ni por un instante su cabeza.

-Etto, pues, mejor- trato de sonar convincente, la verdad tenía varias semanas que la pelirosa estaba tan ocupada con diversas actividades que no había tiempo de conversar con ella.

-¿Segura?- volvió a interrogar su acompañante, no está totalmente satisfecho con sus palabras, la joven solo asintió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza- Naruto está realmente arrepentido y sé que le ha buscado más de una ocasión para disculparse, pero ella no ha querido verle- tomo un bocado del delicioso pay de queso que le acaba de entregar una mesera.

Hinata jugaba con su postre, una ensalada de frutas, sintió que empezaba a enfadarse e inconscientemente hablo dejando al descubierto lo que pensaba en ese momento.- ¿Y óbito?... ¿Y Sasuke? La última pregunta salió realmente áspera de sus labios. - ¿Ellos no están arrepentidos?, Óbito realmente la lastimo, solo la uso, y ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de decir un lo siento- concluyo la chica con enfado en su voz

- pero él no le obligo, fue sincero con ella desde el principio, Sakura fue la que construyo castillos en la nubes... Y con respecto a mi hermano el solo quería librarse del acoso de ella- finalizo, molesto.

- Así que el comportamiento de tu hermano es justificable ¿He?- a pesar de ver el enojo en el rostro de Itachi, hinata prosiguió, simplemente no podía creer que el peli negro justificara a Sasuke.

- no... No lo es- la miro cansinamente, le empezaba a fastidiar la conversación- creo que deberíamos dejar este asunto, se que Sakura es tu amiga y que es buena chica, pero no está en mis manos obligar tanto a Sasuke como a óbito a disculparse como es debido- su voz se presentaba mortificada y suplicante.

- Demo...- la chica guardo silencio antes de terminar la frase, era muy cierto el peli negro no podía hacer nada, incluso ella misma no había podido ayudar a la pelirosa, soplo cansada, y después de un rato sujeto la mano de Itachi la cual reposaba sobre la mesa- tienes razón, lo único que queda es ayudar a Sakura a que lo supere- finalizo con una dulce sonrisa para su amado ocasionando que el semblante de Itachi se relajara inmediatamente.

La joven pareja converso por unas horas más, bebiendo sus copas de vino, el dulce sabor embriagaba los sentido, anestesiando las preocupaciones y postrándolos en una adoración en donde solo existían ellos, con los sentidos trastornados y la adrenalina fluyendo descontroladamente se retiraron del restaurante, llegaron hasta el departamento de hinata en donde los besos y las caricias fluyeron como agua en un río, la ropa fue retirada apresuradamente dejándola desparramada por donde pasaban, llegaron a la suave cama de la jovencita y cayeron sobre ella; los labios de Itachi abandonaron la boca de hinata para posarse sobre los pechos voluptuosos bajo el, tomo delicadamente con su lengua el pezón derecho succionándolo, induciendo que se volviera mas erecto, con una de sus manos libres empezó a juguetear con el otro pecho apretándolo y sobándolo; la mujer gemía, la pasión la quemaba, la tensaba, tratando de relajarse enredo su dedos en el sedoso cabello de su amado presionando su cabeza de vez en cuando sobre su pecho para profundizar la caricia en el, una vez complacido de esa zona, le beso arrebatadamente en los labios y su mano izquierda se poso sobre la intimidad de la mujer, seductoramente húmeda, deslizo sus dedos sobre la superficie estimulando, produciendo mas lubricación en ella; hinata gemía lujuriosamente y desesperada tomo la juguetona mano para obligar a su amado a introducir dos dedos en ella, la sincronía acelerada de ambas manos satisfacía la necesidad de la muchacha, los quejidos más altos y más sensuales escapaban de la habitación, el estremecimiento de la mujer bajo Itachi le advertía que pronto llegaría al éxtasis pero él deseaba torturarle un poco mas así que retiro sus manos del sexo de la mujer para frotar su miembro sobre este, la sensación enloquecía a hinata, deseaba ser penetrada pues un dolor punzante empezaba a invadir su vientre bajo, y ella no era la única con el deseo desenfrenado, el peli largo, sentía el sudor surcar su frente, la fuerza de controlarse para no tomarla le estaba costando caro, pero también era deliciosamente provocador ese deleitable dolor, y cuando ambos pensaban que perderían la razón, el joven tomo las caderas de su amante y entro intempestivamente en ella, tal acción provoco que hinata gritara llorosamente, el joven le beso tiernamente para distraerla del dolor, una vez complementados y relajada ella, Itachi se movió lentamente contra las caderas de la mujer poco a poco y en suplica de ella empezó a embestiría con más fuerza, más profundo y tras un rato de frenesí desbordada terminaron extasiados y satisfechos.

Sakura Haruno se arrepentía de haberle dicho a su compañera de habitación que esa noche no llegaría a casa y es que tenía planeado hacerle una vista a su madre, pero esta le había cancelado a última hora, el ajetreo y los gemidos de la pareja en la otra habitación no le dejaban dormir, no le incomodaba para nada pero el sensual sonido de la voz de su amiga y el gutural gruñido de su novio, le provocaban cierta calentura, empezó a excitarse y rendida se abandono a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, retiro su camisón de tirantes de su cremoso cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus pechos, el leve frío presente hizo a sus pezones volverse erguidos, los toco con sus manos frotando y pellizcado esa zona sensible, pronto su voz se volvió entrecortada y sintió humedecerse su intimidad, los gemidos de la otra habitación la estimulaban y los recuerdos de las manos de óbito sobre su piel le estremecieron, cerro las piernas instintivamente, siguió apretujado sus pechos desesperadamente y sintió una punzada en su sexo, obedeciendo a su instinto introdujo sus dedos en sus boca humedeciéndolos para después dirigirlos a este, frotaba delicada pero aceleradamente sus apéndices sobre su capullo rosa, gimió ante la sensación, realmente estaba excitada pues la humedad en ella era abundante, su deseo estaba incompleto y haciendo algo que nunca creyó hacer, saco de uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche un juguete sexual, un miembro considerablemente grueso y largo, los quejidos en la otra habitación continuaban como una orquesta en medio de una obra teatral, Y una vez acomodada en su mullida cama, abrió descaradamente sus piernas e introdujo el miembro en ella, este vibraba dentó de si, estimulando sus paredes, lo sacaba y metía simulando las envestidas masculinas, movía la caderas pausadamente disfrutando del juguete, dejo una de sus manos libre para seguir estimulando sus senos, sus gemidos eran acallados mordiendo sus labios pues le daba cierto bochorno ser atrapada en el acto, pero cuando sintió su orgasmo acudir a su cuerpo olvido todo y clamó extasiada, por gracia divina los otros dos terminaron al mismo tiempo que ella; una vez relajado su cuerpo se sintió avergonzada, era la primera vez que se masturbaba, sintió ganas de ducharse pero si lo hacia la pareja se daría cuenta de su presencia así que opto por dormir un poco, ya por la mañana se ducharía y lavaría las sabanas manchadas de sus fluidos.

Hinata sintió los cálidos labios de su amante rozar su mejilla y junto a ellos unas gotitas de agua mojaron sus labios, abrió perezosamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el dueño de su ser, le sonrió y acto seguido el le beso tiernamente.

- debo marcharme, tengo que ayudar a Sasuke con un proyecto-

- pero es muy temprano aun-

- lo sé, demo también tengo deberes hinata chan- le sonrió el peli largo- además nos veremos más tarde, recuerda que le prometiste a Deidara que posarías para el-

- ¿Has dejado agua caliente?-

- Hai! Ya puedes ducharte-tomo un abrigo del armario de hinata.

- no te lo lleves- le suplico tímida

- pero tenía mucho buscándolo y a demás hace un poco de frío, lo necesito-

- está bien- acepto decepcionada la joven

Hinata vio partir a Itachi, se incorporo para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y se sintió un poco dolorida; se sonrojo al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, salió de su habitación y casi choca con algo y al observar ese algo se dio cuenta de que Sakura también se dirigía al cuarto de baño

-Sakura san, ¿Has regresado tan pronto?-

- Iie, pase aquí la noche, mi madre me cancelo de último momento- termino con un Bostezo la frase; la ojiblanca se ruborizo completamente pues si Sakura había pasado la noche allí le había escuchado; la pelirosa al ser consciente de la perturbación de su amiga prosiguió- no te preocupes hinata chan, no escuche nada- le guiño el ojo en complicidad y se adelanto ganándole el baño a su amiga.

Uzumaki naruto nunca había sido considerado un genio pero tenía una tenacidad asombrosa, todo lo contrario a Sasuke que era muy inteligente y fácilmente comprendía cualquier cosa; Itachi suspiro por centésima vez, si no conociera a naruto desde hace varios años y si Sasuke no fuera su hermano juraría que naruto era el genio y Sasuke el atolondrado, y es que ya había explicado todo lo necesario para que el par desarrollara satisfactoriamente su proyecto pero al parecer Sasuke había olvidado cómo utilizar sus neuronas y milagrosamente las de naruto habían hecho sinapsis, tal hecho sumió en una guerra despiadada al dúo, pues orgulloso como era su hermano menor no aceptaba el hecho que todo cuanto decía el Rubio era acertado y aunque él le había apoyado a naruto en todo momento ni aun así Sasuke aceptaba la resolución de naruto, fastidiado y molesto Itachi interrumpió la batalla verbal.

- Sasuke, naruto lo ha comprendido bien, Creo que tienes que repasar una vez más el tema- tomo aire para continuar- si tú no lo comprendes, no podrán desarrollar el proyecto y por lo tanto no llegaran a un mutuo acuerdo.

Sasuke estaba anonadado, no podría creer que su hermano le diera crédito a Naruto, sin embargo era consciente de que había estado distraído durante clases y de hecho no se había dignado a leer el tema pero simplemente no podía aceptar una derrota frente al rubio, suspiro cansinamente tomo el grueso libro y se retiro de la mesa sin despedirse, al final de cuentas su hermano y su estúpido amigo tenían razón.

- ¿me podrías decir que es lo que le ocurre a Sasuke?- tal aseveración parecía más una orden que una pregunta en labios de Uchiha Itachi

-Etto, pues vera Itachi sempai, Creo que está enamorado y mal correspondido- termino nerviosamente y esperando que dicha explicación fuera suficiente, pero el escudriño del mayor le indico que estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho con dicha explicación, así que Naruto continuo- bueno pues todo empezó el día en que Mei sempai se junto con usted para hacer un trabajo, Sasuke quedo encantado con la exótica belleza de la pelirroja, así que la empezó a cortejar pero ella le ha ignorado olímpicamente- rasco su cabello disimuladamente como rebuscando algo que le había faltado y prosiguió- Creo que siente mancillado su orgullo de Casanova- soltó burlonamente naruto.

- Hmp era de esperarse- Itachi conocía a la pelirroja desde que ingresaron a la universidad, su personalidad era muy parecida a la de su hermano con la diferencia de que ella no andaba por el mundo sintiéndose superior, ni era una joven competitiva, ella se dedicaba a sacar buenas notas y lo demás no le importaba en absoluto.

- Etto Itachi san, ¿Puedo retirarme?-

- Hai-

Naruto se sentía eufórico por primera vez en su vida le había ganado al engreído de Sasuke, y ahora libre de sus deberes tenía algo de tiempo para sí.

- tal vez debería de acabar ese videojuego que deje a medias... o podría invitar a salir a Ino chan- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta el rubio.

-pues yo optaría por la segunda opción- kakashi recién entraba a la pensión con un montón de libros - ¿Esta óbito en casa?- pregunto

- Hai- está en el ordenador, haciendo tarea-

- arigato, que te diviertas en tu cita- se despido el peli plata para adentrarse más en el recinto.

Naruto camino unos cuantos pasos y decidido tomo el camino que llevaba a la casa de Ino.

Sakura y Hinata habían terminado tranquilamente su desayuno y aunque la de ojos blancos se sentía levemente avergonzada lo disimulo bien, la Hyuga miro su reloj para comprobar que ya era realmente tarde; la peli rosa se había demorado en salir del cuarto de ducha provocando que la Hyuga tomara su baño mas tarde de lo previsto y así terminaron ingiriendo el desayuno pasadas las 10 de la mañana, suspiro, solo le quedaban algunos minutos para acabar de alistarse pues había quedado de verse con Deidara en la pensión donde vivía el joven.

- Sakura- san ¿Vendrás conmigo?- casi suplico hinata

- Iie Hinata, aun tengo algunos papeles que debo de poner en regla- respondió la pelirosa sin quitar su vista de la computadora

- demo, es sábado, podrías hacerlo más tarde-

- Iie, tengo que preparar los objetos que me llevare y tengo que llamar a la casera que me arrendara el departamento, no quiero verme presionada Hina-

- está bien! Nos veremos más tarde, Sayonara- se despidió la de pelo negro- azulado.

La ojiblanca suspiro al salir del departamento, ahora que su amiga partiera hacia América se sentiría sola, pero estaba feliz de que Sakura hubiera conseguido la beca de intercambio que tanto deseaba, además seria solo un año sin la pelirosa, ella regresaría para concluir el instituto.

Toco insistente la puerta frente a ella, y tras unos segundos de espera, un joven pelirrojo la recibió con un semblante sereno, le indico que entrara y la acompaño a la sala de estar de la pensión.

- le avisare a Deidara que has llegado-

-arigato- agradeció la joven.

Se sentía un poco extraño estar en aquel lugar esperando a un joven que no fuera su novio, y el pensar en este provoco que sus mejillas se colorearan de carmín, jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosamente pues su mente amenazaba con remembrar lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero antes de que los planes de su mente se llevaran a cabo un joven rubio la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-me gusta ese tono en tus mejillas hm-

Al escuchar pronunciar dichas palabras la chica enrojeció estrepitosamente, se volvió hacia donde había escuchado la voz y se encontró con una mirada azul que la estudiaba descaradamente provocando que el rubor se intensificara aun mas.

- eeetto, yo... Yo..- hinata trataba de disipar la incomodidad mas el chico frente a ella parecía carecer de delicadeza pues no permitió que la chica terminara la frase

-sígueme hm- ordeno sin más

La chica siguió a Deidara detrás de este, su cabello dorado parecía sedoso tanto que se le antojaba enredarlo en sus delgados dedos y el aroma que emanaba de él era delicioso, no era un aroma que gritara macho a la vista ni un aroma propiamente femenino, era un olor fresco, tal vez de fruta, pero aunque la ojiblanca le olfateara una y otra vez no llegaría a descubrir a que olía exactamente el exuberante cabello del joven, tras caminar en medio de un pasillo por algún par de minutos llegaron a un estudio, el joven de ojos azules le indico con un ademan de mano que entrara; hinata se interno en la habitación fascinada, unos cuadros colgaban en las paredes de esta, hermosos paisajes representando las cuatro estaciones habían sido grabados en ellos, mas allá casi en el fondo del la habitación y cerca del ventanal del estudio reposaban unas esculturas, algunas solo eran cabezas, distinguió sin problema el perfil de Itachi, las esculturas de cuerpo completa eran en su mayoría de mujeres y el material del que habían sido talladas era tan variado como las poses de las jóvenes.

- puedes sentarte allí hm-

La joven dirigió su vista a donde el hombre le indicaba, un sofá largo y con un solo brazo estaba postrado en medio del ventanal, el color vino de este le daba un toque algo seductor, la oji blanco se acerco a este temblorosa y se sentó donde le habían indicado.

Deidara bufo, era más que obvio que la ojiblanca estaba cohibida sus rasgos finos y hermosos se habían distorsionado en una mueca de nerviosismo que le desagrado sobremanera, así que opto por aconsejarle.

- trata de pensar que eres alguna soberana de algún lugar, trata de imaginar que Itachi es quien le dará vida al lienzo en mis dedos, sedúcelo hm-pronuncio serenamente tratando de darle coraje a la jovencita

A la joven él solo imaginarse a su novio le produjo de nueva cuenta timidez, por lo que decidió que se imaginaria como una soberana romana, sin embargo su atuendo no era el indicado, observo al joven sacar de una vitrina unas pinturas y la paleta para mezclaras además de otro artilugios que no pudo reconocer.

- Etto, tal vez deba de cambiar mi atuendo- pronuncio levemente nerviosa.

Deidara dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para ver a la jovencita, reflexiono por algunos momentos y hablo.

- tienes razón hmp- emito al momento en que se dirigía a la puerta del salón para salir - espera un momento hm- y salió al pasillo dejando a la joven sola.

Sin duda Deidara era un joven talentoso, ya que en las pinturas permanecía la firma del rubio indicando que él era dueño de dichas obras de arte; también era muy apuesto ya que era poseedor de rasgos finos casi femeninos y su cuerpo sin duda era el de un chico atlético, y aunque no era la dulzura personificada, era amable. "¿Por qué no tendrá novia?" se cuestiono mentalmente hinata, algo le había dicho Itachi acerca de la selectividad del muchacho pero la verdad ese día no le había puesto atención al pelilargo y como si de un rayo se tratase una idea cruzo por su mente, tal vez si ella hacía de cupido esos dos se podrían juntar.

Deidara entro a su santuario o al menos así lo consideraba el a su estudio, entre sus manos yacía un vestido lila vaporoso con un solo tirante que se abrochaba por sobre el hombro izquierdo, el largo de este solo llegaría hasta algunos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla de quien lo usara, ya antes la dueña del vestido lo había usado para posar ante él, en ese entonces era la primera vez que plasmaría a alguien real en sus pinturas y debido a su poca socialización con el sexo opuesto, le pidió a la única mujer con la que hablaba que posara para él; Konan acepto inmediatamente; la mujer de cabello azulado se encontraba recargada en un frondoso árbol con la mano extendida como si en esta reposara alguna ave imaginaria; tras algunas horas de trabajo y pinceladas del rubio, el retrato estuvo listo y allí donde pareciese que reposaba un ave, dibujo una hermosa mariposa.

Todos sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Sasori aplaudió su trabajo, orgulloso de su obra planeaba enmarcarla ostentosamente pero sus planes fueron frustrados ya que Yahiko inmediatamente se ofreció a comprarla, y aun que no le faltaba el dinero accedió por la intervención de su modelo.

Los ojos que lo miraban estaban llenos de un extraño fulgor pero decidió ignorarlos, la verdad no quería dilatar más las cosas, pues cuando se retiro por el vestido se encontró con el novio de su modelo y al ver el atuendo que esta usaría pronto exigió estar presente en la sesión, sin embargo su terquedad fue mayor que la del peli negro y logro tranquilizarlo.

- ten hm- le ofreció la prenda a Hinata

- arigato- la joven sostuvo el vestido con sus finas manos y volteando de un lado a otro encontró una puerta pegada a una de las paredes del estudio, dudosamente llamo la atención del Rubio- Etto, ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?- el oji azul solo señalo desinteresadamente la puerta que segundo antes ella había divisado.

Habían pasado un par de horas y hinata empezaba a cansarse de la posición que había adquirido en el mullido sofá, de vez en cuando suspiraba mas no se movía ni un milímetro, no deseaba estropear la concentración de Deidara, pero aunque sus buenas intensiones era inmensas, comenzó a sentirse entumida y sin más decidió que si se movía un poco no pasaría nada y cuando esta se decidió a moverse la voz de joven la alarmo.

- soy un genio hm- sonrió altanero - hemos terminado hinata- chan- la voz sonaba satisfecha y alegre.

La ojiblanca se sonrojo, por primera vez el joven se había referido de ella de una forma informal y dicho tono de voz se le antojo sensual. La joven se acerco al caballete donde permanecía la pintura y su rubor aumento sin duda el joven era dueño de un inmenso talento, ni si quiera el espejo le habría mostrado esa imagen de sí misma, la mujer allí representada emanaba sensualidad y paz, la expresión en su faz había sido ágilmente inmortalizada; las exactas pinceladas le daban un aire exuberante a la obra y los colores debidamente manejados la hacían atractiva a la vista.

- es hermosa Deidara- san- su voz exhalaba un aire de éxtasis y asombro

- claro hm soy el mejor hm- la chica río bajamente ante tal declaración, al parece el joven también era un poco ególatra.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, las habilidades de Deidara habían mejorado considerablemente, algunos de ellos se acercaron y felicitaron al rubio, otros por el contrario jugueteaban molestando al ojiazul asegurando que la obra había sido todo éxito ya que su modelo era realmente hermosa, aprovechando la ocasión los jóvenes decidieron salir a algún restaurante- bar en donde comer algo y divertirse un poco.

notas de la autora:

Gomenasai, la verdad es que ya estaba pensado en dejar esto inconcluso, he estado muy depresiva snif la verdad es que ya necesito novio xD siempre me enamoro de quien no debo, bueno pero eso es otra historia jajaja! Etto solo les agradecería un comentario aunque sea para saber si les ha gustado o si no pues tmb xD he de confesar que ya tengo el último capítulo de la historia por lo tanto no demorare en terminarla tal vez otros dos capítulos más y ya jejeje!

Woo!, antes de que lo olvide gracias a las peronistas que pusieron la historia en sus favoritas y a las que dejan comen, por ellas es que voe a seguir adelante hasta darle un buen fin a la historia! De verdad muchas gracias y aun que no las mencione a cada una de ellas, sepan que son muy especiales para mí!

Sin más se despide Tsuki Hatake


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Dentro de un bar se encontraba hinata y aunque no se sentía incomoda con la compañía mayoritariamente masculina allí, decido invitar a Sakura a la celebración, y así empezaría con su loca idea de emparejar al rubio y a su amiga; tras varias negativas por parte de la pelirosa esta finalmente cedió a la suplicante voz tras el móvil portátil de la ojiblanco.

Lo que había empezado como una simple celebración en honor al talento de Deidara rápidamente se había convertido en una alocada noche de copas, Hinata intentaba desesperadamente juntar a Deidara y a Sakura sin embargo ninguno de los parecía interesado, la ojiblanco se sentía frustrada, "tal vez es muy pronto" se decía a sí misma, por ahora dejaría las cosas como estaba pero no se rendirá hasta que esos dos se emparejaran.

Faltaban solo algunas semanas para su viaje hacia América, en donde estudiaría un año entero en un bachillerato prestigioso, más que nada había decidido hacer el viaje para conocer la universidades en aquel país, si alguna le convencía se decidiría por estudiar medicina allí, suspiro, su caminar era lento casi como si no deseara llegar a su destino, la verdad había sido muy blanda al permitir que hinata la allá convencido tan fácilmente de tener un cita con Deidara, no es que le desagradara el joven pero simplemente no había química entre ellos, para empezar se hablaban escasamente y casi todas sus conversación habían sido constituidas por saludos y despedidas cuando ella acompañaba a la ojiblanco a la pensión donde este vivía, y es que desde que su amiga posara para el rubio había hecho todo lo posible para juntarlos.

No se sentía enfadado, solo un poco estúpido por haber perdido, su intuición casi nunca le fallaba pero parecía que en esta ocasión el destino había jugado contra de él; revolvió él te que había encargado minutos antes, no tenía mucho esperando a su cita, solo era que su manía por la puntualidad lo había llevado a llegar casi 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada, suspiro recordaron los acontecimiento que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

Flash Back

Un joven de dorados cabellos se sentía realmente presionado, la perseverancia de Hinata mas la tortura psicológica de Itachi lo orillaron a aceptar salir con Sakura, y tal hecho se le hacía lamente graciosa a su pelirrojo compañero.

- así que por fin saldrás con Sakura- soltó burlonamente sasori

- no es de tu incumbencia hm-

- no sé por qué estas molesto Sakura en verdad es hermosa-

- si tanto te gusta porque no sales con ella hm- su enfado se notaba en su áspera voz.

- a mí no me lo han pedido, pero si lo hubieran hecho con gusto había aceptado- dijo de forma franca

Y una idea cruzo por la mente del rubio, ese fin de semana se juntarían para ver el partido del Manchester y el Milán, y si sasori quería salir con la pelirosa, él le daría una oportunidad.

- Apostemos hm- dijo sin más

- ¿Nani?- pregunto cómo quien no entiende lo que se le dice

- sí, apostemos en el partido de fútbol, el que gane saldrá con Sakura- ahora Deidara era el que hablaba burlón.- hasta te dejo escoger el equipo hm-

A sasori le sorprendió la proposición, de verdad el rubio no sentía ni una pisca de simpatía por la pelirosa, pero aunque el pensara que era bonita, la verdad no se había planteado nunca la idea de salir con ella, y lo que anteriormente había dicho lo dijo para molestar a Deidara no porque en verdad lo deseara.

- ¿Aceptas?- pregunto impaciente el ojiazul

- Hai- acepto, esperanzado en ganar la dichosa apuesta y con la satisfacción de burlarse de la mala suerte del rubio.

Fin flash back

Pasados algunos minutos apareció una figura de cabellos rosas en su campo de visión, la jovencita vestía una falda blanca tableada que le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, cubriendo su torso una blusa abotonada de color rosa de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas rosa pálido, su resuelto andar era elegante y aunque no mostraba cara de disgusto, el pelirrojo podía adivinar que no estaba del todo convencida con pasar la tarde con el rubio, pronto llego a la mesa donde él se encontraba sentado disfrutando de su bebida, le miro por algunos instantes y luego paseo su mirada jade por las demás mesas buscando al chico con el que tenía una cita.

- Etto, konishiwa, sasori san- pronuncio desinteresadamente pero pronto la duda se instaló en su voz- ¿Aun no llega Deidara kun?

- no vendrá- soltó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, se levantó y señalo con su mano la silla frente a el - yo se seré tu cita, toma asiento por favor-

La pelirosa se sorprendió, pues no esperaba ese cambio de planes, observo al joven frente a ella, sus rasgos eran más finos que los de Deidara y sus ojos carmín le daban cierto misterio, sin duda era más apuesto que el rubio, se sonrojo al descubrirse pensando de esa forma en sasori.

- ¿Deidara san esta indispuesto?- pregunto curiosa

- Hai- opto por mentir, la verdad era mucho más ridícula y si se lo decía de seguro esta se sentiría ofendida.

La camarera les entrego los menús, y tras darles algunos minutos para que eligieran, regreso para tomar la orden.

El día era hermoso, el clima era perfecto, ni caluroso ni frío, apto para salir a pasear; hinata había propuesto un paseo por el zoológico, algunos de los invitados aceptaron; allí en la entrada se encontraban congregados tres parejas y un fastidiado Sasuke; Yahiko y Konan se encontraban con las manos enlazadas, mientras que la ojiblanco e Itachi observaban como naruto se desvivía por complacer a Ino pues estos apenas tenían un par de días en ser novios, y allí medio alejado de las parejas se encontraba un joven de corto cabello azabache, con los brazos cruzados y cara de hastío, los jóvenes esperaban a una exótica pelirroja, y aun que no era tarde ya llevaban varios minutos esperando;

- Itachi kun- se escuchó una voz que llamaba al pelilargo, todos los congregados posaron en la chica que había hablado, esta se acercaba corriendo y una vez alcanzado al grupo se detuvo jadeando por el cansancio.

- gomenasai, Itachi kun-

La joven vestía un diminuto short blanco, una playera azul turquesa y unas zapatillas deportivas, su cabello que comúnmente llevaba suelto lo había peinado en una coleta alta y tras su espalda una mochila de tamaño mediano reposaba. Casi al instante Sasuke cambio su expresión a una más seductora como un cazador que esta tras su presa,

- no te preocupes Mei chan- le sonrió el pelilargo

- konbanwa minna- termino saludando a los demás la pelirroja.

Y aunque hinata confiaba en su novio, no dejo de sentirse incomoda ante la familiaridad con la que trataba a la joven de ojos verdosos.

En parejas fueron ingresando al zoológico y aun que no le agradaba mucho que un muchacho más joven que ella la cortejara, tuvo que aceptar su compañía pues no quería hacer mal tercio con alguna de las parejas, Mei suspiro resignada.

Su cita realmente iba muy bien, el pelirrojo le había arrancado más de una sonrisa, su personalidad serena y amable contrataban perfectamente con sus rasgos físicos, haciéndolo a los ojos de la pelirosa realmente atractivo, para sasori la muchacha era agradable e inteligente sin duda solo era cuestión de tratarla para conocer a tierna chica que ella escondía, así que se sintió afortunado de haber perdido la apuesta.

Al fin de la jornada Sasori acompaño a Sakura a su departamento; el momento de despedirse había llegado, el ambiente era casi mágico, sus miradas se encontraban y sus corazones anhelaban lo mismo, unieron sus labios en un beso sensual y suave, al romper el beso sasori apretujo a la joven en un abrazo protector, la joven se dejó hacer y la esperanza se instaló en su ser, " tal vez el verdadero amor así es como comienza con pequeñas muestras de cariño, sin pasión, sin lujuria" pensaba la joven, a pesar de sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro se separaron, se dijeron unas ultima palabras y el pelirrojo pronto se dirigió a su hogar.

No recordaba cómo había aceptado que Sasuke la acompañara a su casa, solo recordaba el vacío en su corazón al ver las parejas demostrándose cariño, la verdad ella había tenido un sin número de pretendientes pero siempre los había alejado, lo más importante para ella era ser una mujer exitosa sin depender de un hombre; y cuando el moreno le sonrió cálidamente se dejó atrapar por tan simple gesto de cariño; caminaban pausadamente, la ventisca que movía los cabellos del joven era levemente fría, el movimiento de los cabellos se le antojo seductor, recorrió los rasgos del perfil del chiquillo, sin duda era realmente atractivo al igual que Itachi, aquel que en un principio creía haber amado pero una vez se enteró del enredo amoroso de este con kurenai, sus ilusiones se despedazaron y opto por brindarle solo su amistad; Sasuke era alto y con un cuerpo atlético, sus mejillas se encendieron ante tales pensamientos, sin duda el haber decidido permanecer virgen hasta encontrar el amor verdadero le estaba constando; Sasuke giro enfrentándose a unos ojos verdes y una vez hecho contacto con ellos, la dueña de estos se ruborizo exageradamente y giro su rostro, rehuyendo su mirada, a Sasuke se le dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, "era cuestión de tiempo para que la mujer cediera" pensaba el chico de los ojos negros.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la casa de Mei, la joven procedió a despedirse pero antes de que se formara palabra alguna en sus labios, sintió un cálido roce sobre ellos, Sasuke le había besado, era un beso inesperado e inexperto, la pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, pues no esperaba tal atrevimiento por parte del ojinegro.

- ¿Que has hecho?- pregunto indignada después de propinarle una merecida bofetada al menor.

Sasuke sintió su mejilla arder por el golpe recibido, se sintió humillado y cuando pensaba que todos sus esfuerzos por gustarle a la pelirroja se habían ido al caño, sintió unos brazos rodearle, la mujer que le había pegado ahora le abrazaba con ahínco; Mei se sintió mal después de haber agredido a Sasuke, realmente no era para tanto y cuando vio los ojos negros del menor ensombrece se sintió aún más mal y queriendo desasir lo que había hecho no encontró otra forma de disculparse que abrazando lo.

- gomenasai Sasuke, no fue mi intensión, demo no lo vuelvas hacer- suplico la mujer

- ¿Por qué? Si tú me gustas de verdad- se separó levemente del abrazo para mirar a Mei

- pero soy mucho mayor que tu- le miro sorprendida

- eso no me importa en absoluto- Sasuke volvió a besarla pero ahora el beso era más profundo más necesitado y la mujer correspondía.

Se habían besado incontables veces, Mei evitaba que pasaran de esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, por su parte Sasuke estaba ansioso por recibir más que pasionales besos, su cuerpo se lo exigía; en el último beso Sasuke la acorralo entre el respaldo del sofá, posesionándose levemente sobre la mujer que besaba, posesiono ambos brazos a los lados de la mujer y armado de valor bajo una de sus manos hasta el busto de la pelirroja, acaricio suavemente un seno por sobre la playera y luego lo presiono, ante tal atrevimiento la joven jadeo, no era la primera vez que la tocaban pero el leve temblor de la mano inexperta de su amante le excito gravemente; la razón de Mei comenzaba a nublarse por la lujuria y arrebatadamente rehuyó de la cercanía de Sasuke separados bruscamente de él; al ver la acción de la ojiverde Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo, el agarre era fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla, se acercó a ella y le volvió a besar, en los labios y cuello, la sensación era realmente agradable para la mujer y el aroma que desprendía el muchacho cerca de ella la embriagaba, al ver que Sasuke no aminoraba la cercanía y que cada vez su excitación era más evidente, la mujer decidió darle un poco de lo que le daba a los demás, le volvió a separar, pero rápidamente retiro la playera de su cuerpo dejando a la vista del menor sus exuberantes senos, así como su diminuto short, la joven quedo solo con el sostén y las pantys de encaje negro; Sasuke sintió que su hombría se endurecía cada vez más y aunque alguna vez ojeo las revistas porno de kakashi, nunca le habían causado tanta excitación como ahora; el Moreno no espero permiso alguno y se acercó a devorar tan apetecible cuerpo, sin embargo la mujer lo detuvo, sostuvo su mano y lo dirigió a una de las habitaciones.

- Quítate la ropa Sasuke- ronroneo cerca del oído del moreno, ante la voz seductora de la mujer los bellos de Sasuke se erizaron, y sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de su ropa.

Mei le indico que se sentara sobre la cama y este obedeció; ante la mirada expectante del menor, Mei retiro su sostén, revelando que ella estaba tan excitada como Sasuke, pues sus erectos pezones la delataban; la pelirroja se arrodillo frente a las piernas y erecto pene de Sasuke, sin duda el chiquillo estaba bien dotado y se sorprendió de que el adolescente hubiera sido bendecido con tan apetecible miembro, pues de todos los que ella anteriormente había visto el de él era el de mayor tamaño y grosor; acaricio la longitud del miembro suavemente, sacando gemidos ahogados de Sasuke, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza del agarre, Sasuke sentía que el ser masturbado por la pelirroja era como estar en el cielo, su caricia era tan diferente a la que él se auto dedicaba cuando pensaba en ella; dejo de sentir la mano de la mujer que había cambiado esta por su boca, lamió al principio y luego lo introdujo completamente en ella, Sasuke gruñía desesperada mente aquello era una deliciosa tortura, la mujer intercalaba el apretón de su mano con las succiones de su boca; tras algunos momentos más Sasuke eyaculo en la cavidad de la mujer y termino por acostarse en la cama.

Extrañado por la ausencia de su compañera Sasuke se incorporó, la observo limpiares los rastros de semen que había en su pecho, acorto la distancia entre ellos y la abrazo; el Moreno beso la oreja de Mei produciendo le cosquillas, descendió lentamente dejando besos por donde pasaba hasta su cuello y luego volvió a regresar a donde había comenzado el beso y le hablo con voz ronca.

- ahora te toca a ti-

La mujer se sobresaltó pero decidida pronuncio- Iie Sasuke, eso será todo lo que obtendrás de mí- y se separó del abrazo.

- no deseo nada más, pero quiero que tú también goces como yo- la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la cama.- solo haremos lo que desees.

Sin duda eso no se lo esperaba por lo general los hombres que compartían dicha intimidad con ella, deseaban poseerla a como diera lugar, tomar la y regodeares de haberse introducido en su cuerpo, sin embargo nunca había cedido a los deseos carnales de sus pretendientes, razón mayoritaria por la cual la botaban; pero el adolescente solo deseaba complacerla a ella, y ante tal muestras de comprensión decidió que ese chiquillo se quedaría con lo más importante en ella.

Lo dejo retirarle las bragas, acaricio sus caderas y se posesiono entre sus piernas, la beso posesivamente; Sasuke se sentía nervioso, la incertidumbre de no satisfacerla le producía cierto miedo, tal vez ella lo había hecho incontables veces con diversos amantes, y el un adolescente deseaba ser el mejor amante para ella, ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a los consejos del pervertido de kakashi, sin embargo había leído uno de los tantos libros eróticos del peliplata y ahora haría uso de la información recaudada; rompió el beso para recorrer con sus labios la piel desde el mentón hasta los pechos de la mujer, una vez en esa zona succiono y devoro los pechos, los gemidos le revelaban que lo que hacía agradaba a la mujer y para comprobarlo de una vez llevo una de sus manos a los labios vaginales de la mujer, los encontró húmedos, y aprovechando que ya se encontraba su mano allí acaricio esa zona lentamente, daba caricias circulares, explorando, y entonces encontró un botoncito de carne que al tocado produjo que la mujer gimiera más intensamente, sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento, se dedicó a acariciarlo y apretujarlo con sus dedos, la mujer gemía descontroladamente, y curioso quiso conocer a su aliado, llevo su cara hacia la entrada de la mujer y le vio, un apéndice que latía, alguna vez había leído algo al respecto acerca de esa zona erógena y que si se le estimulaba con la lengua el placer para la mujer aumentaba considerablemente así que no espero más y comenzó a lamerlo desenfrenadamente; Mei se estremecía con cada caricia proporcionada por Sasuke y de sobra sabía que terminaría con el dentro de ella, cada oleada de excitación le producía el deseo de ser penetrada por el joven pero esperaría hasta que este saciara su curiosidad pues probaba y de gustaba cada parte de su ser; el ojinegro pronto sintió una incomodidad en su entrepierna, su pene estaba dolorosamente erecto como clamando por la mujer sobre la cama, así que una vez saciado del rosado botón, se acomodó entre las piernas de la pelirroja pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría, al ver la expresión nerviosa del adolescente, Mei le empujo a la cama recostándolo y sin pudor llevo sus piernas a los costados de la pelvis del joven y descendió poco a poco amoldándose a la virilidad del hombre, gimió adolorida aquello realmente era enorme, Sasuke le imito pues la estreches de la mujer le causaba cierta incomodidad y pudo sentir que algo se había rasgado más en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia; ambos soportaron los segundos de dolor hasta que Mei pudo introducirse completamente el pene del moreno, la mujer comenzó movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, un vaivén placentero, Sasuke recibía todo lo que le hacia la pelirroja pues se sentía muy bien, los movimiento cada vez eran más veloces por lo tanto Mei tuvo que sostenerse del torso de Sasuke; los pechos de la mujer sobre de él rebotaban sensualmente, invitándolo a tomarlos, así que sin vergüenza comenzó a tocarlos frenéticamente, pellizcaba y estiraba los erectos pezones.

- Saaasuke ya no.. Ya no puedo- dijo gimiendo, se tensó y al sentir el semen del moreno ser expulsado dentro de ella grito de nueva cuenta el nombre del adolescente- sasukeeee!

Se recostó sobre el pecho del peli negro, el latir del corazón de Sasuke aún era acelerado; sintió los cálidos brazos de su amante rodearle para aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo, aún permanecían unidos.

Itachi se encontraba cambiando los canales del televisor, de todos los canales disponible ninguno mostraba algo interesante, bostezo, hace horas que había arribado a la pensión y Sasuke no se encontraba así que decidió esperarlo; pensaba pasar la noche con la ojiblanco pero una vez estado en su departamento recordó que Sakura ya debía de estar esperándola, además hinata estaba muy emocionada por saber cómo lo había pasado en su cita con Deidara, volvió a bostezar, cuando el llego a casa, Deidara está cuchicheando algo con sasori, el pelirrojo tenía ojos de enamorado y el rubio cara de estupefacción, tal vez hablaban de la cita de Deidara y Sakura pero si era así por que sasori tenía ojos de enamorado; se acercó a ellos y tras una mirada inquisidora del pelilargo, ambos jóvenes le explicaron la situación.

Ahora sonreía discretamente, "quien lo diría" pensó Itachi, "Sakura y sasori"; observo el reloj de pared de la sala, aunque no era tarde, Sasuke ya se había dilatado, él había sido testigo de cómo su hermano había tenido avances con su pelirroja compañera, pero dudaba enormemente que Mei cediera tal fácilmente, suspiro, pero si no estaba con Mei donde diantres estaba, marco varias veces el número de Sasuke en su celular más este no le contestaba, ágilmente tecleo una vez más el número de su outouto y antes de escucharlo timbrar el crujido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención; asomo la cabeza para alcanzar ver quien era el recién llegado y allí parado en la entrada de la sala se encontraba un sonriente sasuke, algún gotas de agua caían de sus revueltos cabellos, Itachi le miro extrañado, pero pronto comprendió, que su hermano y la pelirroja lo habían pasado realmente bien.

- Sasuke- menciono el mayor; tomando un almohadón que tenía de apoyo y lo lanzo contra el enamorado Sasuke- quita esa cara de idiota- finalizo Itachi al momento en que el almohadón se estrello contra el rostro del menor.

- pero que te pasa baka- rugió enfadado, después de que el almohadón lo trajera a la realidad.

- Ya te pereces a naruto- y una leve carcajada se le escapó al pelilargo.

-¿ Así?, pues tú no te quedas atrás- y le devolvió al pelilargo el almohadón lanzándolo hacia su cabeza, este reboto y cayó al suelo.- voy a estar en mi habitación- camino pausadamente hacia el segundo piso.

Uchiha Itachi estaba sorprendido, antes que nada Sasuke no había intentado asesinarlo por decirle idiota y compararlo con naruto, si no que al contrario le había seguido el juego y segundo, no podía creer que Mei allá aceptado estar con su hermano menor; por que no era necesario ser un genio para conjeturar lo que había pasado con esos dos, solo fue necesario ver la cara de bobo de Sasuke para que Itachi entendiera.

notas de la autora:

Bueno les dejo el penúltimo capitulo, espero que le allá gustado, estoi muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí, Creeo que si alargo el fic pronto perderé la esencia, por lo tanto he decidido que el próximo capitulo es el final; la vdd esta ha sido una muy linda experiencia y aun que no me retiro de los fanfiction, Creeo que mis publicaciones se atrasaran, por eso les mando una disculpa de anticipado a quienes me siguen y como les estimo mucho he de dar mis razones:

Primero: tengo un Proyecto propio, escribo una historia y una de mis mejores amigas la convertirá en un tipo manga, así que si me decido a publicarla se los aré saber.

Segundo: apoyare a mapache san (un amigo xD) en varias narraciones para sus animaciones, además de prestar mi voz en estas.

Tercero: me he unido a spiral studios, de forma informal pero al fin y al cabo tengo tareas que hacer.

Por lo tanto mis actualizaciones será mas lentas, gomenasai, si les han gustado mis historias y quiere saber mas de mi o mis proyectos me pueden dejar un mensajito y nos podremos comunicar =).

Sin mas se despide: Tsuki Hatake.


	12. epilogo

Epilogo

Cambios... Todo a su alrededor había cambiado; después de la graduación el destino de sus compañeros había tomado distintos caminos. El talento de Deidara y Sasori era tan bueno que pronto fueron reconocidos como los grandes artistas que eran; la obra más reconocido del rubio era el cuadro que este había pintado de hinata; pronto su éxito y obras llegaron a ser reconocidas mundialmente por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban viajando, mostrando su arte.

El pelirrojo a pesar de su ocupada agenda siempre tenía tiempo para estar con Sakura, razón por la que se habían comprometido y culminarían tal compromiso cuando la pelirosa terminara sus estudios de medicina.

Yahiko y Konan habían contraído matrimonio algunos meses después de la fiesta de graduación y ahora a un año de ese acontecimiento, la vida les había obsequiado lo más valiosos para ellos, una hermosa niña de cabello azuloso como el de su madre, juguetona y sonriente.

Kakutzu después de concluir sus estudios, trabajo en la bolsa de valores, invirtió en esta y acumulo una gran fortuna, ahora todos los inversionistas acuden a él cuando de finanzas se habla.

Kisame se encontraba en Australia realizando una maestría en biología acuática y a demás era el presidente de la organización de Greenpeace en ese país; su personalidad calmada se trasformaba a una agresiva cuando de especies en peligro de extinción se trataba.

Nadie se había sorprendido cuando Hidan había anunciado que se dedicaría al sacerdocio, causa por lo que fue desheredado por su padre, un empresario muy reconocido, sin embargo el joven de cabellos lavanda fue apoyado por sus fieles amigos.

Pero si de cambios se hablaba el de mayor transformación fue el de su hermano, que con la paciencia que poseía Mei había logrado cambiar su frío carácter, e incluso se le veía sonreír ante las bromas de su Rubio mejor amigo; aprovechando que Mei había formalizado su relación con Sasuke, Madara le invito a formar parte de la empresas familiar, ya que la pelirroja se había graduado con los más altos honores; al principio esta se había negado, ya que pensaba que su relación con el peli negro había influido en la decisión de Madara, sin embargo tras una charla con él, acepto.

Naruto... Qué decir del rubio, simple y acertadamente él era el único que casi no había cambiado, seguía siendo el alegre y distraído muchacho, sin embargo ahora era uno de los jóvenes más prometedores en su carrera, el entusiasmo y vigor que lo caracterizan le habían permitido logran todo cuando el chico se proponía , y en última estancia pero de gran importancia estaba el hecho de que Naruto tenía a su lado a Ino, la rubia que lo alentaba y amaba sin reservas, juntos se complementaban armoniosamente como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

Itachi estaba absorto pensando en la vida de sus amigos y se sobresalto levemente al escuchar un golpeteo en su puerta, insistentes y constantes golpes retumbaron en la habitación.

- pase- hablo con voz monótona

- ¿Aun no estás listo?... O... ¿A caso te estás arrepintiendo?- la voz era burlona pero sin mala intensión.-

El joven de cabello largo ignoro la voz, continuando con lo que hacía, a cómodo su corbata rojo escarlata, y abotono las mancuernas de sus muñecas, dio una rápida mirada a su esmoquin comprobando que estuviera ordenado y pulcro; giro para ver al recién llegado y este hablo nuevamente.

- te ves muy bien primo, demo, aun estas a tiempo de cancelar la ceremonia si es que no estás seguro- sonrió de medio lado, y fue escrutado por la mirada decidida de Itachi, suspiro y continuo- hay alguien que desea hablar contigo, le he dicho que esperara afuera así que…. ¿Estas dispuesto a recibirle?- termino óbito.

- Hai- pronuncio monótonamente el otro Uchiha.

Una figura imponente y de mirada fría hacia su aparición, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, según los cálculos de Itachi, había entrado con pasos firmes y decididos al recinto, su largo cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su amada hinata; pero a diferencia de los de la joven que emanaban ternura, los de él eran serios con un destello de prepotencia, tal mirada le desagrado al Uchiha, y antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier comentario, el desconocido hablo.

- hinata sama, es muy importante para mí, y aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo con este matrimonio, lo consentiré porque ella lo desea. Hiashi sama no podrá estar en la ceremonia, así que yo entregare a Hina chan- concluyo.

La voz autoritaria y orgullosa del muchacho le había hastiado a los Uchiha, sin embargo lo que realmente había molestado al menor era como había nombrado a su futura esposa al final.

- a demás- continuo el extraño- si le llegas a lastimar, Uchiha Itachi, yo personalmente me encargare de ti- amenazo con ojos desafiantes.

Óbito se había acercado poco a poco a su primo conforme escuchaba hablar al invitado; los ojos de Itachi se habían llenado de molestia y enojo; su tan inexpresivo primo ahora era un mar de sentimientos nada sanos para con el castaño. Escucho la última frase del que parecía ser un Hyuga y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Itachi, apretándolo suavemente, deteniendo cualquier acción de su primo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- declaro Itachi con voz indiferente, recuperando la calma, gracias al gesto de Obito.

- Hyuga Neji-

- entonces, Hyuga Neji, te prometo que amare y protegeré a hinata, aunque la vida se me vaya en eso- expreso con una voz cargada de arrogancia.

El joven asintió y giro para retirarse y antes de salir escucho por última vez la voz del pelilargo.

- lo aré como tú no pudiste-

El muchacho se tenso, mas no se volvió hacia el Uchiha, y salió sin más.

Risitas y susurros se escuchaban en una amplia habitación. Una pelirosa y una rubia ayudaban a vestirse a una sonrojada hinata. El vestido blanco de seda se adhería a su cuerpo sensualmente, enmarcando sus encantos de mujer, era estrapple Y con algunos adornos en hilo de oro en toda su extensión; Sakura se dedicaba a darle los últimos toques al leve maquillaje, mientras tanto Ino terminaba de peinar en un moño el cabello negro azulado.

- Sakura- san, tu anillo es muy hermoso, si no me equivoco es de compromiso- hablo tímidamente la novia.

Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron de un color carmín, y sus manos temblaron torpemente.

- oe, es cierto, no me había dado cuenta- expreso Ino, al momento en que jalaba la mano de Sakura para ver mejor la joya.

- Oe, que te pasa Ino- cerda, me lastimas- retiro la mano bruscamente.

- ¿por qué no habías dicho nada frente de marquesina?- pregunto indignada la rubia.

- Etto... Es que... me lo acaba de proponer, la noche anterior- hablaba casi en susurros, cohibida.

- felicidades Sakura san- Hinata le había dedicado un bella sonrisa a su amiga.

- gracias hinata chan, demo esperaremos hasta que me gradué- sonrió la joven de cabello rosa.

Unos suaves golpes interrumpieron la conversación de las mujeres; Ino se apresuro a abrí la puerta y una vez abierta se encontró con un hombre muy atractivo.

- konishiwa, mi nombre es Hyuga Neji, y me gustaría hablar un momento con hinata sama- se inclino en señal de respeto ante la joven

La rubia sintió un cálido sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas, parado frente ella un atractivo hombre le pedía una audiencia con la novia, y cautiva del nerviosismo solo atino a asentir.

El joven se adentro a la habitación y observo a su prima, se veía tan hermosa y radiante, su mirada estaba cargada de una inmensa felicidad, el corazón se le oprimió al ser conocedor de quien era el que causaba tales sentimientos en su encantadora prima.

- Neji, ¿Cuanto..-

- lo se hinata sama- le sonrió débilmente- ¿Podría escucharme un momento?

- Hai, Neji Niisan- la joven volvió su mirada a las jóvenes- ¿Podrían darnos algo de privacidad?-

Ambas jóvenes salieron en silencio del lugar, pero con gran curiosidad.

El joven sentía la gran necesidad de dejar salir todo en cuanto en su pecho anidaba, hablarle del pasado, de impedir lo que acontecería, sin embargo, si lo hacía seria egoísta y una vez más haría sufrir a la mujer frente a él, se contuvo y hablo gentil y calmadamente.

- hinata sama- comenzó- le deseo las más grandes de las felicidades, su padre no podrá asistir al evento, demo, yo me ofrecí para tener el honor de entregarla-

- arigato Neji Niisan- hinata sonreía y en un arrebato abrazo a su primo, el cual recibió gustoso el gesto y correspondió fervientemente.

Ambos permanecieron por un largo lapso en silencio, solo abrazándose, las palabras sobraban y ninguno de los dos deseaba estropear el momento recordando lo que había sucedido, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora solo quedaba dejar que el tiempo se llevara los recuerdo de aquellos días.

El joven la soltó ligeramente, le sonrió y deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de la menor.

- Hina- chan... Siempre estaré para usted, si el llegara a lastimarla le prometo que lo hare pagar con creces su falta- la miro decidido.

Hinata sonrió y hablo.

- eso no hará falta Neji, Itachi es un hombre increíble y sé que me ama demasiado como para lastimarme, demo, arigato-

El olor de las flores inundaba su olfato; la suave música comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de la novia, hinata simplemente se veía hermosa tanto que la propia afrodita sentiría celos. Caminaba grácilmente del brazo del joven arrogante con el cual había hablado minutos antes; ella sonreía y aunque levemente observo un tinte de nerviosismo en sus ojos, no se alarmo, él mismo sentía esa sensación de desasosiego en su estomago; llego hasta él, frente al altar a donde un sacerdote les uniría en matrimonio. Los votos fueron expresados, las promesas hechas y un beso concluyo la ceremonia.

La recepción transcurrió rápidamente entre risas, baile y diversión; los novios bailaron al compás de un delicado vals, y antes de que la fiesta se diera por terminada, se habían retirado a descansar al que ahora era su nuevo hogar. Una vez allí, dentro de su hogar, Itachi cargo a hinata hasta llevarla a la habitación que compartirían, la deposito en la mullida cama. libero el sedoso cabello de su esposa, y este cayo grácil y elegante, el aroma que despedía era embriagador; el joven se acerco mas a él y lo olfateo, inundando sus sentidos de tan esquisto olor; posteriormente llevo sus labios a los de su esposa, tomándolos suavemente, el beso era tan suave como besar pétalos de rosa, y el sabor un elixir de vida; el calor empezaba a hacerse presente y la necesidad invadía sus sentidos, poco a poco desvistió a su esposa, dejándola con una tentadora lancería, el sostén sin tirantes, moldeaba sensualmente el busto de la ojiblanca, y las panty de encaje se ceñían a sus glúteos. Se besaron hasta el cansancio, los labios temblorosos y febriles se separaban solo para dejarlos respirar el oxigeno esencial.

Mientras se repartían besos y caricias el pelilargo se había despojado lentamente de su ropa; las manos tocaban la piel blanca y sedosa de la mujer bajo el, haciéndola estremecerse, tanteo los muslos en suaves caricias para internarse pausadamente dentro de esa parte tan intima; hinata gemía placenteramente, su ahora marido la tocaba tan despacio que se sentía aturdida; Acaricio fervientemente la intimidad de su mujer, mojando sus dedos con los fluidos que producía, el calor que emanaba esa parte de su anatomía lo excitaba; mientras se deleitaba con sus manos, llevo sus labios a los senos de la ojiblanca para lamerlos y chuparlos; hinata se retorcía de pasión al sentir como era presa de las atenciones de su marido; después de un rato de pasionales caricias, el moreno se acomodo entre las piernas de la mujer. Hinata sentía sus labios vaginales húmedos y cálidos, todo su ser esperaba ansioso por ser poseído por el amor de su vida y no espero por mucho tiempo, pues rápidamente Itachi entro en ella, pausada y profundamente. La mujer gimió al sentirse invadida y se aferro a la musculosa espalda para recibir gustosa las embestidas de su amante. De vez en cuando se besaban y se proferían palabras de amor; después de un par de embestidas mas, Itachi eyaculo dentro de su mujer y esta al sentir la cálida semilla de su esposo gimió plácidamente. Se besaron una última vez al culminar su acto de amor.

- te amo Hina- la voz era casi un susurro.

- y yo a ti Itachi koi- atino a decir la oji blanco antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Bueno he aquí el final espero no decepcionarlas(os), la vdd hace casi dos semanas este capítulo ya estaba listo, pero lo borre por error U.u, así que me vi en la necesidad de volverlo a escribir pero en esencia es lo mismo, sin embargo a mi opinión este quedo mejor =).

Por último he de decir que quería algo romántico, así que espero haberlo logrado, claro ustedes tienen la última palabra por lo tanto dejen un comen onegaiiiiii!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Imoto, aby chan- gracias por ser la que siempre me alentaba a seguir escribiendo, a demás de impulsarme a publicar mis locuras =) te quiero.

juli- gracias por todos los comentarios, no sabes lo feliz que me hicieron además de darme un impulso para seguir.

mare-14: muchas gracias por seguirme y agregarme a tus alertas, llore de felicidades cuando me llego la notificación. Una vez mas gracias.

y a todos los que me dejaron aunque sea un comentario tmb se les agradece =), ustedes son el impulso de los escritores.

Nos vemos pronto, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida..

Sin más se despide: Tsuki Hatake.


End file.
